


cigerettes, stars, and what's left for them

by xivuz



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crying, Exes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, Underage Smoking, nagi is a bad boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xivuz/pseuds/xivuz
Summary: “Who’s a pain?”Reo stiffened at the familiar voice. Turning his head he met the eyes of none other than Ryusei standing next to their table with a shit eating grin.Without missing a beat Reo replied, “You.”or; Ryusei is a bad influence in the best way possible
Relationships: Past Reo Mikage/Seishiro Nagi, Shindou Ryusei/Reo Mikage
Comments: 39
Kudos: 97





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic! enjoy!!

Reo decidedly hates his friends. 

Sitting across from him sat Kunigami and Chigiri, the current victims of his inward rage otherwise known as his friends. Kunigami, who he had met in his sophomore year of biomed, let out a boisterous laugh. The clumsy fool was one of his best friends who worked out too much and volunteered on weekends. Kunigami had a heart of gold, which was one of the things Reo admired most in the boy.

Chigiri shushed Kunigmai as surrounding people turned towards the ruckus he was creating. Ah, Chigiri. Another close friend of Reo’s. While seemingly shy, Chigiri does well in hiding his goofy nature. It had taken three months for the boy to be comfortable around Reo. Now, the fun and slightly bratty Chigiri was nothing but normal. Reo remembered the first time he met Chigiri he was just some nervous boy hiding behind Nagi.

Speaking of Nagi…

Reo scowled at his phone as he read the text message over for the fourth time. 

From: nagi <3  
sorry. i cant make it, something came up. have fun for me x.x

In hindsight, it wasn’t supposed to go this way. Reo, Nagi, Kunigami, and Chigiri were all supposed to hang out today. The four planned to grab a bite then watch a new horror movie coming out. But here Reo was, awkwardly alone sitting across from his two friends. Or boyfriends he should say.

“Reo?” Kunigami said as Chigiri comfortably rested his head on the other's shoulder. “Did something come up? You’ve been glaring at your phone for the past minute.”

Chigiri hummed in agreeance, sipping his straw of their milkshake. Their milkshake. They were sharing a milkshake. 

Reo groaned burying his head in his arms. God bless his friends but right now he’d rather be helping his father with his work. Reo can’t believe he had come to the point in his life where he would ever say that. 

“Something came up with Nagi. He can’t make it,” Reo sighed dramatically. 

“Hm? Again?” Chigiri elbowed Kunigami in the stomach.

“He’s been buisier ever since he got that scholarship,” Chigiri said, “Don’t think too much about it.”

Ah, Nagi’s scholarship. If there was anything he hated more than third wheeling his bestfriends it would have to be Nagi’s fucking scholarship. Nagi had gotten a football scholarship recently, which was given. Nagi was a star player, a cut above everyone else in football. A naturally talented striker, Nagi was bound to receive a scholarship. Don’t get him wrong, Reo had been extremely happy when Nagi told him the news. It was just…

“He’s so busy,” Reo frowned, “I never see him anymore because of his scholarship. I just wish I could spend more time with him with our anniversary coming up.” 

“You of all people should know Nagi doesn’t care about anniversaries,” Kunigami supplied, finishing off his shared milkshake. 

It's true. Nagi wasn’t much of a sentimental type. While Reo always had birthdays and special events marked in his calendar, Nagi couldn’t care less about that stuff. Reo had held off on celebrating their anniversaries for that very reason. 

“But it’s been four years…” Reo mumbled resting his chin in his palm. Reo and Nagi had been dating since their freshman year. Reo still remembered asking Nagi out on that staircase where they had first met. It had been four years, nothing but the normal bouquet of flowers and ‘thank yous’ since then. Reo wished they would do something special this year. 

The conversation quickly shifted back to normal. Kunigami making corny jokes and Chigiri telling him how horrible his humor was while holding back giggles. Reo really cared for his friends, he did, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he would be having a better time if Nagi was sitting next to him. 

“Well we’re finished here. Are you still coming to the movie?”

Reo let out a sharp laugh, “Nah, you love birds can go.”

“Funny coming from you,” Chigiri jokes, then standing with Kunigami. The trio made their goodbyes, Kunigami and Chigiri exiting with intertwined hands. 

Reo pulled out his phone checking his messages.

To: nagi <3  
Okayy :(( miss you

Reo pursed his lips. What could've been so important? He sighed, it didn’t matter. Reo had always let Nagi do whatever he wanted. That's just how they worked. As long as Reo was with Nagi, he could care less what he does. 

They were always like this, so why did he feel a twist in his throat?  
-

Reo yawned tiredly, blinking blankly at the bright screen of his laptop. 

Spending his time after school in the empty principal's office composing a slideshow for the school was not Reo’s idle situation. He had been staring at the same slide of his presentation for the past five minutes. 

Reo had been the student council president since his sophomore year. Being a star pupil and the heir to the Mikage Cooperation made had only given Reo more work in that job. And unfortunately for him, the teachers gave him extra work that should be their jobs. It wasn’t like Reo could deny the tasks though. That could make a bad image for him and his family. 

I was supposed to watch Nagi’s practice game tonight…

Reo groaned, resting his head against the back of the cool leather chair. Complaining wasn’t going to get the presentation done. Just as he laid his fingers on the keyboard, Reo heard the click of the opening door. 

The principle had entered offering Reo a friendly smile. Reo returned the gesture, the man was a close friend of his father’s. 

“I’m glad you're here Reo. There’s something I need to speak with you about.”

Reo raised an eyebrow, curious, “What is it sir?”

He took a seat across from Reo, crossing one leg over the other. “Do you remember that rehabilitation program I had told you about?”

Reo thought for a moment. Yes, he remembered the principle once telling him about a new program that the school board was cooking up. Something about transforming delinquents into star students. Reo told him such and the principle let out a sigh of relief.

“Good thing you remembered,” he said pushing his glasses up his nose, “Well I just got out of a meeting with the board. They want our school to be the beta test of this program.”

Reo stayed quiet as he processed this information. The principle continued, “Since our school has the highest GPA and attendance record, they’ve decided to test this on us.”

“So what does this mean, exactly?” Reo questioned.

“They will be transferring a delinquent to this school. Apparently this boy is a real troublemaker too. He has multiple suspensions and reports of violence,” he informed. Reo frowned, he was getting a bad feeling.

Reo cleared his throat, “What does this have to do with me?”

“Well,” the principle looked Reo in the eyes, “Since you are a remarkable student and the council president, I want you to look over this boy.”

There it was. Reo inwardly slammed his head on the desk. Dammit, looking over some hell raiser was the last thing Reo wanted to do. He wished he could turn down this offer and just finish this presentation. But instead, Reo plastered on a sickly sweet smile on his lips.

“That sounds like a great idea,” Reo complimented, then biting the inward of his cheek. 

“I knew you would be on board,” the principle stood with a victorious grin, “Well I have some business to attend to. I already emailed you the information on the boy.” 

As he exited, Reo slumped in his chair. Great, this was just great. Reo rubbed his temples, the last thing he wanted to do was babysit some rotten apple. 

Reo pulled up the email skimming the content of the message.

“Shindo Ryusei,” Reo read aloud, “27 missed school days, 20 detentions, 3 accounts of vandalism, and 3 suspensions?” 

That was just the tip of the iceberg. This Ryusei guy had also gotten into fights with teachers and students alike. Whoever this kid was Reo was sure he was bad news. And now he was stuck with him. 

Reo groaned. This was going to be a major headache.

-

One week had passed and the day Reo finally met this delinquent came. 

Reo briskly walked down the waxed hallways toward the principal’s office. He wasn’t nervous, but he did feel a sense of uneasiness rise in his throat. Arriving outside the door Reo gripped the handle. He let out a quick breath before twisting the handle and pushing the door in.

“Good morning,” Reo greeted as he entered the room.

Reo didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this.  
The boy who he assumed to be Ryusei sat in one of the spare chairs, one leg crossed over the other. From sitting Reo could tell he was inches taller than him, even if Reo stood at six foot and two inches. Ryusei had broad shoulders and pretty tan skin. He had slicked back platinum hair, although he had some loose strands surrounding his face. What was most eye catching though was the black ring that hugged his bottom lip. 

Shindou Ryusei was hot. 

Reo plastered a welcoming smile on his face. 

“Ah perfect timing!” The principal greeted Reo. He could tell he had a headache, which Reo assumed was due to his morning with Ryusei

“This is Shindou Ryusei. Ryusei, this is Reo Mikage. He’ll be looking over you. Why don’t you get to know each other on the way to class?”

Reo knew that him and Ryusei shared three periods together: his first class study period, lunch, and his final class art. He also knew the principal wanted Ryusei out of his hair as soon as possible. Reo circled the chairs to stand closer to the boy, waiting for him to move. Ryusei made no effort to stand or even introduce himself. Reo casted him a side glance- holy shit. Was he wearing eyeliner?!

Reo cleared his throat, “Erm, do you want to go Ryusei?”

Ryusei actually looked like he thought it over for a moment before answering. “I suppose so.” 

Reo quickly followed the boy out the door. The two walked down the hallway side by side in silence.

Reo cleared his throat, “You can just call me Reo by the way.”

“Eh, is that how it is?” Ryusei stared at Reo from the corner of his eye. Reo pursed his lips. Ryusei then grinned looking forward once more, “Alright then, my little purple bun.”

Reo scowled, “Didn’t I just ask you to call Reo? No nicknames.”

“But it’s more fun that way,” Ryusei pouted as he tilted his head slightly. Reo glared at the taller boy. This was going to be a hassle. 

The duo had made their way to the first period, silently seating near the back of the room. Ryusei sat next to Reo, having no work to do. He had been surprisingly quiet, only throwing quick glances ever so often at Reo. In the meantime Reo had been working on a presentation for his next meeting at his father’s work.  
Reo felt a small buzz in his pocket. Quickly looking to see if no one was looking, Reo pulled his phone from his pants and checked it under the table.

To: nagi <3  
so we on for dinner tonight?

From: nagi <3  
ill see you tonight

Reo smiled softly at the message. He had been meaning to spend time with Nagi lately. With Nagi’s schedule being so hectic he was glad he finally had some free time. 

“I thought there were no phones allowed in class?”

Reo turned to the voice of the whisper. Ryusei stared blankly at his screen, sitting much closer than he was ten seconds ago. Reo quickly pulled his phone from his sight.

“Personal space,” Reo hissed under his breath. 

“Oh sorry,” Ryusei looked completely unapologetic, “They just had me sit and listen to all of the schools before coming here.”

Reo narrowed his eyes at the boy, “Right…”

Reo quickly tucked his phone back in his pocket. He continued his work until he heard a familiar voice next to him. 

“Who’s Nagi?” Ryusei whispered. Reo felt a vein pop.

“Do you ever quit?”

“Hmm,” Ryusei tapped his chin mockingly, “No, not really.”

Reo sighed, deciding to look at the bright screen of his laptop rather than Ryusei’s smug face.

“Well it's none of your business.” 

“Really?” Ryusei placed his chin in his palm as he leaned his elbow on the table, “Well if you wont tell me I guess I’ll have no choice but to tattle that the student president is texting class.”

Reo glared at Ryusei. He knew he would face no real repercussions of using his phone, but Reo could already see the hidden disappointment in his parents eyes. 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Reo finally said, “Does that answer your question?” 

Ryusei leaned back in his chair, his grin from ear to ear, “Yes.” 

Reo stared at the boy for a moment before returning to his presentation. 

Stealing a look at my phone then asking me about my personal life?

Seriously, what was with this guy?

-

It had been a week since Ryusei had arrived and Reo was at his breaking point. Ryusei had been fairly obedient in listening to directions so far, besides an off-hand comment once and a while. What really bothered Reo was how Ryusei never left him alone. 

In every class they shared Ryusei was only a few footsteps behind him. He was like some kind of dog. Ryusei also always called him by some annoying nickname. Whether it be ‘his little purple bun’ or ‘Mr. Pres.’ Ryusei hadn’t called him Reo once since they met. 

Reo was currently venting all of this to Kunigami and Chigiri at lunch. Chigiri rested his chin in his palm, “So he’s like a delinquent? He doesn’t sound that bad.”

Reo groaned burying his face in his arms, “I guess he's behaved… Still doesn’t make him any less of a pain.”

“Who’s a pain?”

Reo stiffened at the familiar voice. Turning his head he met the eyes of none other than Ryusei standing next to their table with a shit eating grin. 

Without missing a beat Reo replied, “You.”

Ryusei chuckled deeply as he circled Reo and took the seat next to him. 

“Aw, are you gossiping about me to your little friends?” Ryusei smirked as Reo sat up to glare at him fully. 

“And if I am?” 

“What have I done to deserve such treatment?”

“Oh I don’t know, follow me everywhere, call me names, and all while looking so satisfied with yourself.” 

“But your reactions are so fun to watch!” 

“Uh, sorry to cut in… whatever this is,” Kunigami suddenly interrupted, “You’re Ryusei?”

“That’s me,” Ryusei finally turned towards Kunigami and Chigiri. 

“Ah well I’m Kunigami, and this is-”

“Chigri,” Chigiri finished. 

“Nice to know,” Ryusei stood from his chair, “Well this was fun. See you in art lil’ bun.”

Ryusei winked as he walked off while Reo scowled. Reo exhaled slowly.

“You see what I mean?” Reo gestured towards the retreating back of Ryusei. 

Chigiri burst out in a fit of laughter. Reo narrowed his eyes questionably. 

“What?”

Chigiri calmed his laughter a bit, “You guys talk like some kind of old married couple!”

Reo gaped at his friend, “We do not!”

“You kinda do,” Kunigami said admittedly. Chigiri grinned as he rested his head on Kunigami’s shoulder, “See?”

“I can’t believe you guys,” Reo huffed.

“He didn’t seem all that bad though,” Chigiri commented, playing with Kunigami’s fingers gently.

Kunigami humed, “Yeah. But you should be careful, a delinquent is a delinquent.” 

“You’re such a cop’s kid,” Chigiri said. Reo laughed and the group soon fell into their usual conversations. 

It was near the end of the day and Reo sat in his usual seat in art class. The class was in its usual calm and quiet state. Reo had been adding small details to his painting, a classic red rose assignment. 

Ryusei sat a couple chairs down, also focused on his work. Surprisingly, art was an unexpected talent Ryusei had. Reo peeked at his painting from above his canvas. While Reo had adapted a hyper realistic style, Ryusei’s style of art was all bright colors and bold strokes. It was messy, yet still fit. In all honestly the painting still worked despite all its imperfections. 

“What’d you think? It’s like I’m the next Picasso right?” Ryusei smiled as he added yet another thick line of paint. 

Reo hummed, “It’s not bad.” 

“Yours is pretty good too,” Ryusei complimented while stealing a look at Reo’s canvas. 

“Not extraordinary?”

Ryusei chuckled, “It’s not quite my style but I won’t deny your talent.”

“It’s not talent, just hard work,” Reo turned towards Ryusei in his stool. Ryusei tilted his head, paint brush in hand.

“You need to lighten up,” Ryusei said, “Just take my compliment.”

Ryusei waved his paint brush joking at Reo. Paint splattered onto Reo from the brush as he flinched from the spray. 

“Ah shit!” Ryusei quickly put down his brush briskly walking towards Reo. Despite wearing a smock the paint had ended up on Reo’s uniform. Reo swore under his breath looking at the red paint on the rolled up sleeves of his shirt.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry,” Reo said. Ryusei gripped his arm inspecting the mess. 

“Don’t say that. Look at you, your shirt is all dirty,” Ryusei frowned. Reo placed a hand over Ryusei’s arm gently.

“It’s okay,” Reo looked up at Ryusei, “Really.”

Ryusei grabbed his hand, “No it's not. Let me wash it.”

Reo wanted to deny him, he wanted to just wear his dirty shirt home and have one of the maids wash it out. But the way Ryusei held his hand and looked at him made Reo pause. Ryusei gave a quick squeeze to his hand. 

Reo sighed, “Fine.” 

“Alright,” Ryusei grinned, “You can come by my place tonight.”

Class had come to a close and Reo waited outside the classroom for Ryusei. He had shot a quick text to his parents about coming home late. Reo looked up as Ryusei finally exited. Ryusei didn’t live too far from the school, it was just a quick ten minute walk. Reo stayed quiet as Ryusei led him to his home. Ryusei lived in a fairly normal apartment complex, one ment for the lower middle class. 

Reo followed Ryusei as he opened the door to his apartment. The apartment wasn’t small, but the possessions Ryusei’s family had lined the walls. Plants, stacked books, paint canvases, and boxes were everywhere you looked. 

Not cramped, Reo thought. Cozy. 

“Sorry for the mess,” Ryusei commented as he led Reo down the small hall. 

Ryusei’s bedroom was just as he imagined it. Large posters hung on the walls and clothes were scattered on the floor. Reo stared at the multiple medals resting on his desk in the far corner. Ryusei picked up a handful of clothes from the floor and tossed them in his open closet.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry for the mess,” Ryusei let a shy smile form on his lips.

Cute.

“I don’t mind that much,” Reo said looking around. 

Ryusei dug in his closet for a moment before pulling out a shirt. He tossed the top towards Reo who caught it. 

“Here, change into this. I promise it's clean,” Ryusei said. Reo let his bag drop as he unbuttoned his stained shirt. 

Ryusei whistled lowly and Reo shot him a glare, “Not bad little bun. You work out?” 

“You’re so infuriating,” Reo said as he tugged on the T-shirt. 

Ryusei chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. You wanna see me change too?”

Reo threw the dirty shirt at Ryusei, “Not in a million years.”  
“Alright, I’m gonna throw this in the wash. You make yourself comfortable or whatever.”

As Ryusei exited the room Reo let himself look around a bit more.He quickly walked towards the back of the room. Reo examined the many trophies standing on Ryusei’s desk. 

Best writer award, an art certificate, a football medal.

Reo’s eyebrows raised. 

First place pianist award?

Reo let out a small breath as he sat on the edge of Ryusei’s bed.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home,” Ryusei greeted as he entered the room.

“Uh-huh,” Reo flopped on his back, “Hey when are your parents getting back? I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“Don’t worry, my mom gets back late,” Ryusei said walking towards him, “Y’know, making ends meet and such.”

Reo made a small noise of agreement. He understood. His parents are never around either. Too busy with corporate meetings and business calls

“Hey scootch over unless you want me to lay on top of you,” Ryusei gestured with his hand towards the side.

Reo rolled to the side allowing Ryusei to sit next to him. 

“I saw you had a pianist award,” Reo commented. 

“Ah that? Yeah that was a couple years back.”

“You quit?”

“Yep,” Reo watched as Ryusei leaned back, “It just didn’t make my heart explode.”

“Eh?” Reo stared at Ryusei, “What kind of lame line was that?” 

There was a beat of silence before Ryusei slapped the nearest pillow over Reo’s face. Reo let out a small laugh before sitting up. Grabbing the nearest pillow he whacked Ryusei, hard. 

Suddenly Ryusei sat up reaching for Reo. Reo didn’t let him get the chance, twisting around the other boy and tackling him from the back. Ryusei rolled over, crashing Reo in between his back and the mattress. 

The two tumbled around like little boys. They clawed at each other, wrestling in Ryusei’s small twin sized bed. Reo was finally able to breathe when he ended up sitting on top of Ryusei’s back smothering the other boy’s face into the pillows.

“Looks like I win,” Reo huffed triumphantly. 

“Ha,” Ryusei’s muffled voice rang out, “I wasn’t even using my full strength.”

In a flash Reo was falling sideways as Ryusei twisted his body out of his grasp. Reo landed on his side, Ryusei already climbing over him. When Reo finally made a move to sit back up, Ryusei pushed him back down on the bed. 

Ryusei had him trapped under his body with one hand placed next to his head and the other near his side. At this distance Ryusei’s face was suddenly too close, the black ring around his bottom lip very apparent. 

“Who’s winning now?” Ryusei smirked.

Reo felt the blood rush to his face. He coughed awkwardly, turning his head. 

“Is my little purple bun feeling embarrassed?” Ryusei teased as he leaned closer, Reo didn’t dare look in his eyes. 

Reo gulped, the air felt twice as thick than before, “I’m not.”

A gentle hand slowly guided Reo’s chin. Reo stared at Ryusei, his heart thumping in his chest. Something in the back of his mind told him this was a bad idea. But with Ryusei’s hand on his chin Reo couldn’t help but look into Ryusei’s eyes. 

Ryusei wasn’t smiling anymore, he looked the most serious Reo had ever seen him.

“Tell me no,” Ryusei’s voice was just above a whisper. Reo’s throat was dry as Ryusei lowered his head. 

Reo could feel his breath over his lips. Heart drumming in his chest, Reo placed his hand over Ryusei’s chest pushing lightly. 

“Don’t.”

Silence rang through the room for a moment before Ryusei chuckled. 

“Did my little bun think I was serious?” Ryusei joked as he leaned back.

Reo rolled his eyes, “You’re an ass.”

“Oh come on, I knew you have a boyfriend,” Ryusei climbed off the bed. He dug through his drawer before tossing something towards Reo. 

“Mario Kart,” Ryusei informed Reo as he picked up the game cartridge, “Let's play, I’ll go easy on you.” 

“As if I’ll lose,” Reo grinned. 

A couple hours had passed and with twenty eight wins under his name, it was time for Reo to leave. With his newly washed shirt in hand Reo made his goodbyes with Ryusei.

“See you Monday,” Ryusei leaned against his door frame with his arms crossed.

“Yeah,” Reo nodded. 

Reo made his way to the bottom floor. He spotted the familiar pristine white car parked on the side of the road. With the click of the door Reo sat in the back seat of the car sent to pick him up.

With his thoughts alone, Reo thought back to Ryusei leaning over him and his lips an inch away. Reo covered his mouth with his palm. Nothing had happened. Ryusei had even said he wasn’t being serious.

So why did Reo feel an overwhelming wave of guilt wash over him?


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if theres mistakes lolllllll n ways enjoy

“What are you thinking about?”

Reo hummed, a gentle smile on his lips. He turned his head towards the side to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“Nothing much, Nagi,” Reo grinned, “I’m just glad to be with you right now.”

The couple were currently seated side by side in Nagi’s car: Nagi in the driver’s seat and Reo in the passenger’s. They were parked on a small cliffside, a special place for the two. It had been the spot where Reo and Nagi had their first official date. The cliff overlooked most of the city with the peaceful setting sun in the background. 

Nagi looked forward, overlooking their town below. 

“Since when did you say cheesy things like that?”

Reo chuckled, “It’s our anniversary. Aren’t I allowed to say cheesy lines today?” 

“I guess,” Nagi sighed, learning his arm on the arm rest. Carefully, Reo took Nagis hand in his own, fiddling with his fingers. 

“I’m being serious y’know,” Reo said softly, “I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Nagi casted him a side glance, “Yeah, I’ve been busy… Sorry.”

Leaning back in his seat Reo exhaled.

“Nah it’s fine. I know you’ve had no free time since your scholarship.” 

Nagi turned his head towards the window, “Yeah.” 

“How’s it been going by the way?” Reo asked. Nagi suddenly pulled his hand gently from Reo’s, placing it in his lap. He didn’t look back at Reo.

“It’s been fine.”

Reo frowned. Were things going bad at practice? He hadn’t been to Nagi’s practice games lately with his work with his father. Reo placed his hand on Nagi’s arm, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“You can tell me if something’s up,” Reo said as Nagi turned his gaze towards the other. Nagi covered Reo’s hand with his own.

“It’s nothing.”  
Reo narrowed his eyes at him.

“Really,” Nagi cupped Reo’s face gently. 

Leaning forward Nagi pressed his lips on Reo’s comfortably. Reo felt his concern drift away as Nagi’s plush lips moved against his own. Before he could deepen the kiss, Nagi pulled away from Reo. With Nagi’s palm still resting on his cheek, Reo placed his own hand over his boyfriend’s affectionately. 

“Okay,” Reo spoke softly. 

Nagi smiled, pulling his arm down from Reo’s face to be seated more comfortably. 

“Oh!” Reo exclaimed digging in his cardigan pocket, “Before I forget…” 

Reo pulled the small box that was waiting in his pocket out, presenting it to Nagi. 

“I know you hate presents but since it’s been four years I thought I would get us a little something.”

Opening the box displayed two silver rings nestled together in the plush cushion of the container. Reo had picked out something simple since Nagi hated flashy jewelry. He bit his lip gently as Nagi took a look in the box. 

“Are we getting married?” 

“Ha, not yet,” Reo laughed, “They’re just promise rings.” 

Reo picked one of the rings from the box, sliding it down his ring finger. He held his palm out gesturing for Nagi’s hand. The boy complied, resting his hand in Reo’s palm. 

Reo slid the other ring over Nagi’s own ring finger, a smile forming on his lips. 

Holding his hand up Reo grinned, “There.”

Nagi twisted the ring on his finger, not looking Reo in the eyes. Reo felt his throat tighten slightly.

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do.”

“Then what’s with that look?”  
The boy finally met his eyes. With his lips turned up Nagi answered, “I’m just really glad to be with someone like you.”

Reo felt his heart thump, “Who’s the one saying cheesy lines now?”

In an instant Nagi was back on his lips. Face flushed, Reo hummed into the kiss. Opening his mouth slightly, Nagi deepened his embrace on the other. With Nagi holding him like this, his lips on his own and his hand rested in his hair, Reo could only think of one thing.

He never wanted this feeling to end. 

-

“You’re awfully chirper today.”

Reo casted a light glare towards his side. Ryusei stared back unimpressed, his chin in his palm. It was the day after Reo’s date with Nagi and the boy felt cheerful that morning. And while sitting in his first class Ryusei apparently had nothing better to do than bother Reo. 

Reo huffed, “Is it so wrong for me to be happy in the morning?”

“Uh, yes?” Ryusei responded questionably, “I didn’t know I was the one who had to tell you you’re not much of a morning person. Always have that little snarl before your morning coffee y’know?” 

Finally Reo glared harshly at the other boy. Ryusei perked up, snapping his finger towards Reo.

“Like that! You always glare at me!”

Reo threw his pencil jokingly at the boy, “Maybe that’s because you’re a nuisance in the early hours.”

Ryusei innocently shrugged, placing his arms behind his head. Reo sighed softly, Ryusei was such a hassle. Soon the buzz of the bell rang signaling class was over. Packing his belongings, Reo followed Ryusei out the classroom’s door. 

“See you in art, bun boy!” Ryusei waved his fingers in a mocked salute. Reo rolled his eyes waving his hand slightly in goodbye. 

Walking down the hall Reo quickly had his two friends on his heels. 

“You’ve gotten friendly,” Chigiri commented on his right. Kunigami nodded in agreement on his left.

“Too much so if you ask me,” Kunigami huffed. 

“Side effect of being the one watching over him,” Reo responded casually. The couple exchanged glances, rolling their eyes teasingly. 

Chigiri giggled, “Alright enough about him. Tell us how it went last night.”

Reo stopped by his locker, his two friends waiting on each side. Opening his lock Reo replied, “Not much to tell. Got dinner then hung out by the cliffside.”

“Come on,” Chigiri said, curiosity dripping from his tone, “How’d he like the ring?”

Reo felt a blush rise to his face as he placed his books in his locker.

“He liked it,” Reo smiled as he shut the locker door. Walking away his two friends trailed behind him.

“Okay but did he like-like it or was it more of his usual ‘Nagi’ approvance,” Kunigami questioned.

“I don’t know what to tell you. He said he liked it and that he was glad to be with me,” Reo turned towards the two, “He accepted the ring and we made out. End of story.”

Chigiri’s face twisted in disgust, “Ew, don’t talk about Nagi and you making out infront of me.”

“Like you guys don’t kiss in front of me everyday,” Reo retorted.

“We do not!” Both Kunigami and Chigiri exclaimed together. Arriving at the room of his next class Reo smirked.

“So in sync too,” He teased before walking into his class.

“This conversation isn’t over!” Chigiri called as the door shut behind him. 

Later that day Reo sat comfortably in his own room. Thinking back to Ryusei’s bedroom, Reo never noticed how bare his room was. While Ryusei had posters hung on every wall and junk cluttered on the floors, Reo’s room was extremely clean. He only had his bed, desk, and one houseplant decorating his room. What was the word? Minimalist?

Reo sighed as he leaned back in his desk’s chair. Maybe it was his grey walls that made his room so boring. 

Hearing a sharp knock on his door Reo turned to see his father enter the room. 

Great, Reo inwardly groaned. 

“Father?” Reo greeted.

“Reo,” Father said sternly with a frown, “Your mother tells me you weren’t at the office last night.”

The office. Reo felt his blood boil. He was supposed to attend some small meeting at the office last night for ‘practice’. Instead he blew it off for his date with Nagi knowing it was nothing worthwhile. Reo could already hear his father’s lecture. 

Reo clasped his hands together to keep himself grounded.

“I knew it wasn’t anything your advisors couldn’t handle,” Reo said slowly.

“That’s not the point!” His father exclaimed, taking a step forward, “We’ve been over this! It’s your responsibility to inherit this company after me!”

Yes, Reo thought, I’ve heard this a million times before. He was the sole son of his father, hence the next one to take over the company. How could he forget when his father brings it up everytime they speak?

“Are you trying to throw away the hard work I put in for your well being?! Especially with the annual party coming up?!”

Reo bit his lip, not meeting his father’s gaze. Looking downward he felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

“No, I’m not,” He said quietly. His father exhaled while running a hand through his hair.

“I’m not trying to be mean, Reo,” He said in a gentle tone. 

“I know.”

“I just want you to succeed.”

“I know.”

“You’re my son. You’re the one who will inherit this business.”

“...I know.”

His father circled the desk to place his hand on Reo’s shoulder. He hoped his father didn’t feel him stiffen at his touch. Reo didn’t dare to look him in the eyes.

“I love you. You know that right?”

Reo swallowed thickly, “Yes, father.”

Letting out a sigh Reo’s father removed his hand from his shoulder. Leaning against the desk he crossed his arms. His father finally let his frown disappear, a casual smile on his lips.

“Good,” He said looking out Reo’s tall windows. 

The two sat in silence for a moment. Reo wished his father would just leave already.

“So what was so important for you to skip out on the meeting last night?” His father asked. 

“Uh, I was hanging out with someone.”

Father raised an eyebrow, “And who’s this ‘someone’? Were they more important than your work?”

Reo cleared his throat, “It was Nagi. He’s been busy with his scholarship and he finally had some time to hang out.”

“Nagi, hmm?” His father hummed quietly, “That name is familiar. Have you mentioned him before?”

“He has slept over before.”

“Really? Ah I can’t remember,” Father finally stood up right, turning towards the door, “I just can’t help but think that name is so familiar. Are you sure he’s just a friend? Not an heir to any company we have dealings with?”

Reo felt his throat tighten. 

“No,” Reo said as his father made his way towards the door.

“He’s just a friend.”

-

The next week Friday Reo sat quietly in his AP statistics class. It was the start of class as Reo was working on equations and a sudden racket came from the door. Glancing up, Reo was met with the sight of Chigiri frantically making his way towards him.

What was he doing here? He had class on the other side of school right now.

“Reo!” Chigiri called out.

“Chigiri?” Reo rose from his seat, “What’s wrong?”

Chigiri took a deep breath before replying, “It’s Ryusei.”

Reo felt his heart drop for a moment.

“He’s gotten into a fight and is going crazy.”

Following Chigiri out the door Reo rushed down the hallway. After a minute of running down the polished floors, Reo finally arrived at where Chigiri said the fight was taking place. There was a large and thick circle of students surrounding what Reo assumed was the altercation. Teachers were trying to enter the circle only to be pushed out by students who have never seen a fight in their lives. 

Weaving his way in the crowd Reo finally made it towards the front.

There stood Ryusei and -Kunigami?!

Ryusei sent a high kick towards Kunigami, sending him sliding an inch. The crowd backed up slightly, not wanting to get caught up in the altercations. On further examination Reo noticed Kunigami was protecting a hunched over shaking boy.

“C’mon! Just let me beat his ass up!” Ryusei exclaimed, “Baldy purposely bumps into me then says it’s my fault!”

“I did not!” The boy, who Reo identified as Igarashi, wailed.

“Knock it off! Why would he do that?” Kunigami retorted loudly, “You clearly just want to start trouble!” 

Ryusei growled, his eyebrows coming into a furrow, “You’re all the same.”

Raising his leg for yet another flying kick, Reo finally moved. 

Stepping forward Reo called out, “Ryusei! That's enough!”

Turning his head Ryuei paused to look Reo in the eyes. Taking the momentary lapse in movement, Kunigami grabbed Ryusei’s arm tightly pulling him away from Igarashi. Struggling in Kunigami’s grasp, Ryusei tried to elbow the boy in the stomach.

“Break it up!” A strong voice shouted. Students cleared the way for the owner of the voice, the principle. 

Ryusei finally made his way out of Kunigami’s hold only to be gripped by the shirt. The principle dragged Ryusei away forcibly. 

“I knew this rehabilitation plan was a bad idea,” He mumbled as he pulled Ryusei towards the hallway. 

“Sorry,” Ryusei muttered to Reo as the principle pulled him past the boy. Looking back at Ryusei’s retreating figure, Reo wishes he could follow them. 

Reo bit his lip as the two made their way past him. Looking up Reo rushed towards Kunigami’s side. Grabbing his arm, Reo held Kunigami, who was hunched over in pain, stand up slightly.

“You alright Kuni?” Reo questioned.

“Yeah,” Kunigami said clutching his stomach, “Bastard elbowed me in the gut.”

“Babe!” Reo turned his head to see Chigiri bound his way over to his boyfriend’s side. Throwing Kunigami’s arm around his shoulder, Chigiri provided more support to Kunigami. 

“I can walk,” Kunigami mumbled.

“I’m taking you to the nurse’s.” Chirigi said in a stern tone.

Reo stepped back from the two as Chigiri started to move in the direction of the nurse’s office. Kunigami quickly grabbed the sleeve of Reo’s shirt, pausing their movements.

“I told you,” He said in a low voice, “A delinquent is a delinquent.”

Reo pursed his lips as Chigiri nudged Kunigami to get going. 

What did that mean?

He had later found out Ryusei was sentenced to a one day suspension. Pretty light as the other boy, Igarashi, never got hurt. The only thing Ryusei really had done was elbow Kunigami and start a ruckus. Since it was Friday the principle also thought it was too much of a hassle to extend his punishment. 

The day went on and Reo could feel his nerves build up. What had even started the fight? As school came to an end Reo made his way to the old classroom that served at the detention center. The room was old and on the far side of the school since it was rarely used. 

Using his honorary student president key, Reo entered the locked room. 

Inside sat Ryusei in the far corner of the room by the wall with windows. Looking up Ryusei smirked slightly.

“Did my purple bun come to save me?” Ryusei asked.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Reo scolded as he walked towards Ryusei, “I’m not gonna let you leave. Just thought you could use some company.” 

“Eh? Is that really the reason?” Ryusei asked as Reo took a seat across from him. 

“Fine. I wanted to know how all of this even started.”

Reo crossed his legs as Ryusei chuckled lightly. 

Glancing out the open window Ryusei responded, “I was getting to class when that bald weasel bumped into me. There was more than enough space in the hall so I know he did it on purpose. I even tried to say sorry but the kid just started crying and shouting that I pushed him.”

Ryusei tsked, “Got me mad. Fucker just wanted to make me out to be the bad delinquent that everyone thinks I am. He started it so I was gonna finish it.”

Reo listened quietly as Ryusei continued.

“Of course no one believed me,” Ryusei muttered, “Guess I am just some rotten apple.”

“Hey,” Reo spoke, “I don’t think like that.”

Ryusei flashed Reo a grin, “Aw don’t tell me you actually care.” 

“Don’t be an asshole. I’m trying to be considerate,” Reo frowned. Ryusei huffed, running his hand through his hair.

“Sorry. I’m just over today.”

Reo glanced towards Ryusei’s other hand, noticing some small items in his hold. 

“Hmm? This?” Ryusei held open his hand to reveal a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, “Was gonna smoke to release some stress.”

Nodding his head Reo looked away slightly.

“I don’t have to if you don’t like it,” Ryusei said. 

“Nah I don’t mind,” Reo said off handedly, “How’d you even sneak those in?”

“Stuck em’ down my pants.”

Reo wrinkled his nose in disgust as Ryusei let out a bark of laughter. From the corner of his eye Reo watched as Ryusei pulled a cigarette from the package. Placing the cigarette in between his lips Ryusei flipped the lighter so a small flame ignited. 

Lighting the end of the cig Ryusei inhaled slowly. 

Okay, that should not have been as hot as it had been. 

Ryusei let out a puff of smoke from his lips. Reo watched silently as Ryusei took a few drags of the cigarette. Each time Ryusei took a drag he turned his head to exhale the smoke out the open window. 

Suddenly Ryusei blew a cloud of smoke in Reo’s direction. Reo squinted his eyes as he coughed from the taste of smoke in his nose. 

Waving his arm to clear the air Reo scowled, “You are so annoying.”

“And proud,” Ryusei laughed, the remains of smoke exiting his parted lips. Reo rolled his eyes as Ryusei extended his arm.

“Wanna try?” Ryusei asked, offering the cigarette. 

Reo stared at the cig held by Ryusei’s fingers, “Probably shouldn’t”

“Come on Mr. Class President no one is gonna see you,” Ryusei pleaded. 

“You used that one though,” Reo said hesitantly.

Ryusei raised an eyebrow, “You can’t be that childish. What do you think this is some kind of indirect kiss?”

“I don’t know…”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared,” Ryusei challenged. 

Frowning Reo finally snatched the cig from Ryusei’s hand. Raising it to his lips Reo took a drag as he watched Ryusei’s surprised expression. Letting the satisfaction get to him, Reo inhaled too quickly.

Reo felt the smoke rise out of his throat as he coughed. Ryusei chuckled lightly patting his back as he took the cigarette from Reo. 

“You inhaled too fast,” He said as he took another drag of the cigarette.

Reo coughed once more into his arm, “Yeah I know. Forgot how much it burned.”

“You’ve done this before?” Ryusei asked, shocked. 

“Once,” Reo responded, “Stole an old pack from my father. When he found out he nearly kicked me out.”

“Well hot damn,” Ryusei smirked, “Didn’t know you had it in you lil’ bun.”

Reo narrowed his eyes at the boy, “I’m not some innocent angel.” 

“Didn’t say you were,” He said, raising his arms defensively. Ryusei took Reo’s arm, handing him the cigarette. 

“Here, I’ll help you.”

Ryusei gently guided Reo’s hand towards his mouth. Reo nodded once before placing the cig in his mouth, inhaling slowly. Reo felt the gradual burn of the cigarette enter his lungs. Moving the cigarette away from his lips Reo held the smoke in for a moment before breathing out. Reo could feel the heat from the smoke on his lips as he exhaled. 

Looking up Reo caught Ryusei staring at him. 

Glaring at the other Reo asked, “What?” 

As if broken out of a trance Ryusei grinned.

“Nothin’,” Ryusei took the cigarette from Reo, then taking yet another drag. 

“Man,” Reo laughed as he took the cig back from Ryusei, “My parents would kill me if they ever saw me doing this.” 

“I feel you. My mom doesn’t like it when I smoke.”

Reo didn’t know if it was the smoke in the air or the burn in his lungs but something made him want to talk more. And Ryusei was right here, willing to listen. After taking another slow drag, Reo sighed. 

“My parents don’t like it when I do anything other than school or work.” 

“Eh? What’s with that?” Ryusei asked as he made a gesture for Reo to pass him the cigarette.

Reo obliged as he handed him the cigarette, “Yeah, I’m supposed to be their shining gem. A perfect little toy.”

“Hm?”

“I'm the heir to my father’s cooperation,” Reo explained, “They work me to the bone in ‘preparation’ to take over the company.” 

“Sounds rough,” Ryusei commented, handing Reo the cig back. Reo took a drag, taking it in too quickly.

Coughing slightly Reo replied, “Yeah I hate it.”

“Then why do you do it?”

Reo raised his gaze towards Ryusei. What was he talking about?

“Ha, it’s not like I can't do it,” Reo huffed. 

“Why not?” Ryusei asked, tilting his head, “If it doesn’t make your heart explode, then why do it?” 

Reo shook his head, “There you go with your stupid one liners. You just don’t get it.”

Ryusei hummed, “Maybe, but all I know is that people should do what they want to do. Being strapped down to your parent’s wishes is no fun at all.” 

What did he even mean? All his life Reo had been told to obey his parents. He was going to be the heir to the company. Being the next CEO of his father’s corporation was all he had been given to prepare for. It was all he ever saw in his future. Strapped down? Was Reo strapped down? No, he had been given a great opportunity. It was his duty to take it. Ryusei didn’t make any sense, Reo confirmed in his mind. 

As time passed the two took turns taking drags of the cig. Bickering back and forth they burned through a second cigarette.

“My detention is almost up,” Ryusei commented as he took a look at the clock. Reo stood, stretching his arms. 

“Better get going.” 

Stubbing the final cigarette on the desk Ryusei grabbed Reo’s arm. Bringing his hand to his face Ryusei had Reo’s knuckles near the edge of his lips. Reo felt a small blush rise to his face as Ryusei leaned his face into the top of his hand.

“Won’t you stay with me, my little purple bun?”

Pulling his arm away from Ryusei Reo flipped the boy off, “Fuck off.” 

Ryusei dramatically gasped, placing his hands over his heart as Reo walked towards the door.

“Your words hurt me y’know!” 

“I hope they do!” Reo called as he exited the room. He couldn’t help a smile form on his lips as he heard Ryusei’s laughter in the background. 

Exiting the school Reo pulled his phone from his pocket. He hadn’t looked at it since he entered the detention center. Scrolling through his notifications Reo paused at a certain text. 

From: Kuon  
happened a while go  
>one video attachment<

Kuon? 

Wasn’t he on the football team? Reo couldn’t recall ever having a real conversation with the boy. Why was he texting him all of a sudden? Entering the text message Reo clicked on the sent message. 

The video was only fifteen seconds long. Reo frowned at the shaky camera and muffled noise. Reo recognized the walls of the locker room.Was this a video of some kind of prank they pulled? Just as he started typing to Kuon that he sent the message to the wrong person, Reo’s fingers froze. 

Hearing a familiar voice Reo examined the video closely. 

“You sure?” A voice asked, the audio muffled.

“Yeah.”

Horrified, Reo watched as the video played. There was undoubtedly the back of Nagi, his white hair unmistakable. Reo didn’t recognize the other boy who was cornered against the locker. What Reo did see was his boyfriend lean in, capturing the other boy’s lips. The boy didn’t push Nagi away, instead he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

And just like that, the video ended. 

Reo had long stopped in his tracks. Hearing his own heart in his chest Reo lowered his phone. This had to be some kind of joke, right? That was the only option.

But why? 

What kind of joke is this? Why didn’t Nagi push the boy away? Who was the boy? 

All at once it came crashing down on Reo. Feeling his throat twist around itself Reo couldn’t utter a sound. His heart was beating too loud, he could feel tears well up inside his eyes. Reo couldn’t even explain how he felt. He was only sure of one thing. 

It was as though the world fell apart around him.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tissue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.

Reo Mikage was a lot of things. 

Impatient, stubborn, and clingy, these were all traits that he could admit he possessed. Reo could even go as far to say these traits were prominent in his personality. But if there was one thing Reo was not, it would be a crier.

Even now sitting alone in his room the following week he got that god forsaken video, Reo hadn’t shed a single tear. 

Being raised under the Mikage name made no room for Reo to be weak. And being his father’s son only reinforced that statement. Over the years Reo had mastered controlling his emotions, no matter how strong. So, here he was a week later on a Saturday afternoon sitting on his bed with nothing but his thoughts.

Twisting the ring around his finger Reo stayed silent. Surprisingly, he hadn’t taken the promise ring off. Could he be clinging on to the false hope that everything could be normal again?

He would say he’s been relatively normal the past week. He laughed at Chigiri’s jokes, went to work meetings, and plastered on a smile all while doing his best to have minimal contact with Nagi. He wasn’t going to cause a scene. Reo bit the bullet and masked his underlying emotions. Then again, maybe he wasn’t as good at masking his feelings. 

Reo must have reread the text ten times over in the past minute. 

From: nagi <3  
im coming over in 20

Now usually, this wouldn’t be such a problem. Usually this would have Reo bouncing off the walls. But in the past week the mere sight of Nagi had Reo turning in the other direction. He couldn’t handle being around the other.

And he definitely couldn’t handle a head on head confrontation with him. 

Maybe Reo was over thinking this too much. What would he even say? Does he bring up the video? Or ignore it completely? 

Rereading the text another time Reo groaned, tossing his phone to the other side of his king mattress. Reo could have texted Nagi he was busy with work. He could’ve sent a simple text saying he wasn’t home. But instead he didn’t reply with anything. 

Hearing the gentle knock on the door made Reo wish he had said something. 

Peeking his head inside first, Nagi entered his room. Reo gave a soft smile, hoping it reached his eyes. 

“Hey,” Nagi greeted now standing before Reo.

“Hey,” Reo repeated. He couldn’t help but notice Nagi’s own promise ring on his finger.

Nagi coughed slightly before continuing, “Chigiri said you were being kinda distant. I thought I would check up on you.”

“Oh,” Reo mumbled, “That’s nice.”

“So are you doing okay?”

Reo swallowed thickly. No, he was not doing okay. His chest felt empty, as if watching that video of Nagi and the other boy had ripped through his skin and took his heart. And repressing this feeling was sure as hell not making him feel any better. 

So no, Reo did not feel anywhere close to being ‘okay’. 

Even so…

“Yeah, I’m doing fine,” Reo said, “Just exhausted from work at the company.”

Nagi nodded once, “Your work… That was another thing I needed to talk to you about.”

“What’s up?” Reo asked, tilting his head. Nagi sighed, taking a seat next to Reo. If Nagi noticed Reo scooching an inch back he didn’t say anything. 

“I’m not going to be able to make it to the banquet.”

The Mikage corporation’s annual banquet. It was a big party his father threw every year for his clients. It also happened to be the cause of Reo’s dread every coming season. He hated mingling with the guests, putting on a fake smile, and most of all being in his father's company.

He had been attending the parties since he could walk. And up until he started dating Nagi, Reo had been attending the parties alone. 

Nagi had been Reo’s plus one since freshman year. Having Nagi around allowed Reo to not be in his father’s presence every minute of the banquet. With Nagi, Reo could even enjoy himself a bit. 

Reo’s eyebrows furrowed, “You can’t make it? But it’s really important.”

“I know,” Nagi looked up slightly, “I’m really sorry, it’s just my scholarship…”

Reo pursed his lips tightly. Maybe if Reo never saw that video he would understand. Maybe Reo would have told Nagi that it was fine, no worries. Reo wished he never opened that text. It would have made this instance much easier to deal with. 

But even if that was what Reo wished, it wasn’t reality. 

And Reo didn’t know if it was because he did watch the video, that he said his next words. 

“Is it really your scholarship?” Reo looked away from Nagi’s face, “Or is it because you have somewhere else to be?”

Nagi stared at Reo for a moment, “What are you implying?” 

Reo shook his head slightly, looking down. He couldn’t keep what he knew inside himself forever. Even so, somewhere in the back of his mind Reo didn’t want to tell Nagi. Somewhere Reo never wanted to let Nagi know, keeping him forever. But Reo knew he could never do that. Was this the breaking point? 

Ah fuck it, Reo thought.

“I saw a video of you,” Reo whispered.

“What?”

“A video,” Reo said more clearly, “Of you. And another boy.” 

Nagi looked towards the side, inhaling sharply.

“What are you talking about?”

Facing him fully, Reo responded, his voice a mix of hurt and enraged, “When were you planning on telling me you cheated with another guy?”

“Shit, Reo,” Nagi muttered. Feeling his throat tighten slightly, Reo didn”t break his gaze with the other boy. Even if every fiber of his being wanted to look away.

“So were you going to tell me?” Reo's voice shook, “Or did you want me to find out by myself? Well, I hope you’re happy, because now I know.”

Standing up sharply Nagi took a step away from the bed. 

“Listen to me, Reo-”

“Don’t bullshit me,” Reo snapped cutting the other off sharply, “I don’t want to hear excuses.”

Straightening, Nagi finally glared at the boy. Reo couldn’t remember a time Nagi ever looked at him like this. Eyebrows together, lips in a tight frown, and eyes looking at him like he was nothing. 

“Are you saying you want to break up?” Nagi asked, voice cold and distant. 

Reo looked towards the right, “I want… I want you to say it clearly. Why did you do it.”

“You wanna know why?” Nagi asked, “It was because I was tired.”

Reo stared at Nagi, the sight of the other suddenly becoming so unfamiliar. 

“I’m tired,” He continued, “Tired of this. Tired of us. Tired of not meaning as much to you as you did to me.”

“What are you even talking abou-”

“You don’t even realize it!” Reo was taken aback from the raise in Nagi’s voice. It stung more than he had expected.

“Do you know how much it hurts, to know your boyfriend doesn’t care about you?” 

“You clearly don’t!” Reo shouted as he stood up to face Nagi, “Don’t twist this on me! You’re the one who cheated, not me!” 

“Oh, yes,” Nagi replied harshly, “Because cheating on you was so much more important than everything else in your life.” 

“What?” Reo blinked. 

“The company, your image, everything,” Nagi went on, “You think I didn’t know this past week? You don’t even realize that you proritze everything over me, even when I cheated. Just admit that nothing I do will ever matter to you.” 

“What are you saying?! Of course you matter!” Reo cried, covering his mouth. He didn’t allow the building tears in his eyes to fall. Not yet. 

Nagi let out a hoarse laugh, “If I matter so much, why haven’t you told your parents about us?”

Reo felt his heart shatter at Nagi’s words. He couldn’t muster his voice to reply. Nagi looked on the verge of tears as well, his hand pushing back his white hair. 

“Four years,” Nagi whispered, “All this time and you’ve never told them.”

“I-I…” 

“Do you understand now?” Nagi croaked out, “You’re scared. Scared of hearing what your parents would say, scared of standing up to them.”

“That’s how I knew your image meant more to you than I did,” Nagi muttered, “And I was tired of it. That’s why I kissed him. It’s because I knew that even if I did, it wouldn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.”

Looking Reo in the eyes Nagi spoke clearly, “That you cared about yourself more than me.” 

Reo could begin to explain what he felt. Hurt? No, it was more than that. The feeling as though every part of you wanted to twist up into a ball and cry. His throat was so tightly wrapped together Reo couldn’t breath. He could talk, he couldn’t move. Like a harsh slap to the face all Reo felt was shock, confusion, and pain. 

Pain in realizing what Nagi was saying could be true. 

“Whatever,” Nagi muttered.

Reo watched as Nagi twisted the ring from his finger off. Unsympathetically ossing the ring onto the bed beside them, Nagi turned towards the door. 

“I’ve had enough.” 

As Nagi made his way out of the room Reo could only stare at the other’s retreating figure in stunned silence. 

Biting his tongue Reo turned towards the bed. He gently plucked Nagi’s ring from the sheets, clutching it in his hand tightly. Holding it to his chest Reo didn’t want to cry. He was honestly surprised he had made it this far with only glossed over eyes. 

Even if every atom in Reo’s body felt like throwing up. 

Reo paced back and forth. He needed to get out of here. His room felt too cramped, even if he barely had any possessions. It was like the air had evaporated. Reo couldn’t breath. 

Body moving on it’s own, Reo rushed out the door.

Reo ran out of his room and out of his house. He didn’t stop when he heard the maids calling his name. Reo left his home with nothing but the clothes on his back and Nagi’s ring in his grasp. He really wasn’t thinking. 

He needed to talk to someone, or at the very least not be alone. Reo was definitely not staying in his own house. Chigiri and Kunigami were always an option… No. If Reo went to them it would only create drama. They were Nagi’s friends too after all. 

Letting his feet guide him, Reo walked aimlessly for what felt like hours. It was late by now, the sun having disappeared from the sky. Wandering down multiple streats, Reo finally recognized a familiar building. Reo entered the building thoughtlessly. Now, standing outside of Ryusei’s apartment door.

Why was he here?

It was late, Reo thought. He needed somewhere to stay. He also hadn’t eaten much today. Reo also had nowhere else to go. 

Raising his hand Reo knocked sharply on the polished door. 

This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t-

Reo heard bounding footsteps and the call of Ryusei’s voice through the door, “Be there in a second!” 

Ah, shit. 

Reo turned on his heel quickly. Hearing the unlock of the door had Reo pause in his step. 

“Bun?” Reo heard Ryusei say. Taking a deep breath, Reo turned his head towards the other. Ryusei was in what seemed to be his pajamas, a black T-shirt and sweatpants. Reo shouldn’t have come here, he didn’t want to cause trouble for Ryusei. 

Offering a quick smile Reo said, “Sorry, I don’t really know why I came here. I have to get going…”

As Reo made an effort to leave, Ryusei grabbed his forearm. 

“What’s up?” Ryusei said softly, “You’re clearly upset.”

Reo couldn’t respond as he looked downwards. He heard Ryusei mumble a small ‘okay’ before pulling Reo lightly. 

“Come in,” Ryusei said as he guided Reo through the door. As Ryusei led him towards his room Reo stayed quiet. 

“You’re freezing,” Ryusei said as Reo sat on his bed, “I’ll grab you a blanket.” 

Ryusei left his room leaving Reo alone. Gripping the sheets tightly in his hands Reo felt Nagi’s ring still in his palm. Reo gritted his teeth. Sitting on Ryusei’s bed should be the last thing he should be doing right now. 

Reo remembered he was supposed to be in a meeting tonight. 

Shit, why was he here? 

He should be in that meeting. He should be at the office. He shouldn’t be here, in Ryusei’s bedroom. He shouldn’t be waiting for Ryusei to get back with a blanket. He should be anywhere else but here. 

Reo should be apologizing to Nagi.

Nagi…

“I’m back with the blankets,” Ryusei said entering the room, “This one came straight from the dryer so it's pretty war-”

Reo glanced up to Ryusei who cut his words off sharply.

“Are you okay?” 

“Huh?” Reo asked, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ryusei pressed his lips together, lowering the blankets in his hold. 

“You’re crying.” 

Huh? Raising his hand to his face Reo felt the wet streak of tears on his cheek. Oh, Reo thought aimlessly, he was crying. 

All at once it came crashing down on Reo. The stored up emotions were almost too much for him to handle. His throat tightened and his eyes burned. Tears ran rampant down his face and his nose felt stuffed. Reo felt like he was suffocating as he choked on his own breaths. 

Turning away from the boy Reo covered his mouth as a small sob ripped through his throat. Ryusei dropped the blankets, rushing over to the crying Reo. Placing his hands on his shoulders gently, Ryusei was pushed away slightly by Reo. 

“I’m sorry… Shit, I’m sorry,” Reo cried while he wiped his damp face. 

Reo hiccuped as the continuous flow of tears fell down his cheeks. Wiping them away desperately with his sleeve Reo wanted nothing more than to just disappear. Ryusei didn’t hesitate as he pulled Reo up from the bed to stand. Wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders Ryusei hugged Reo tightly. 

“Don’t,” Reo sniffled, “Don’t want you to see me like this.” 

Ryusei shushed the boy, resting his chin on Reo’s shoulder, “I’m here.” 

Reo didn’t know if it was Ryusei’s hold around him or the comforting words he whispered, but something sparked Reo to finally break down. Sobbing harshly Reo buried his head into Ryusei’s shoulder. Reo raised his hands to grip tightly on the sides of Ryusei. He didn’t want to ever let go.

“Shit…” Reo swore, “I… I can’t, I’m…” 

Ryusei rubbed Reo’s back slowly as he held him tightly in his embrace. Reo continued to cry harshly. He couldn’t see well with his head on Ryusei's shoulder and tears clouding his vision. It was really hard to breath as well, choking back on sobs. 

Shit, it was really hard to breath. 

“Sorry… Sorry… I’m sorry,” Reo wailed. 

He didn’t know who exactly he was apologizing to. To Ryusei for having him hold Reo? To Nagi for never realizing how much he hurt him? To himself? Reo really couldn’t tell anymore. Maybe it was all of it. 

“Shh,” Ryusei soothed, “Don’t apologize.” 

“But I-”

“Stop,” Ryusei whispered, “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I’m here.”

Reo nodded once in Ryusei’s shoulder. He continued to cry, Ryusei quietly soothing him. They stayed like that for a long time. Reo in Ryusei’s arms, letting everything out. He sobbed and stuttered all while Ryusei never let him go. 

After a while when Reo finally calmed down to sniffles, Ryusei sat Reo on his bed. Ryusei wrapped the forgotten blanket around Reo’s shoulders as he sat next to him. Ryusei stayed silent for a moment as he let Reo catch his breath. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Ryusei questioned. It wasn’t intruding or rude, but genuine care. 

Reo swallowed, “Me and Nagi… We…” Reo took in a deep breath, “We broke up.” 

Ryusei looked towards the side, running his hand through his hair. Reo doesn’t blame him for not knowing what to say. He himself didn’t even know what to think.

“He cheated on me,” Reo continued, “When I confronted him about it we got a big fight… Nagi broke it off.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Ryusei said. Reo let out a laugh, dry and fake.

“I really loved him,” Reo said. Not to Ryusei, but to himself. 

“He said that I cared more about my image than about him,” Reo muttered, “Maybe he was right.” 

Reo was no longer talking to Ryusei. He was just voicing his thoughts, to no one but himself. 

“I mean, maybe I really care more about myself,” He continued, “My inheritance, my future, what I look like to my fucking parents. All of it. Did it really mean more than Nagi?” 

Ryusei didn’t say anything.

Reo smiled weakly, “Y’know I never even told my parents about me and Nagi. He was right, I was too scared to tell them. Too scared to hear what they would say.”

“All this time,” Reo buried his head into his bent knees and arms,”It must have been so painful. I selfishly dated him, all while protecting my image. Cause’ I didn’t want to tell my parents. I didn’t want to lose him.” 

“I really am the worst,” Reo muttered. 

“Hey,” Ryusei finally spoke up, “Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Reo looked up.

Reo let out a light chuckle, “And those damn parties too. I would drag Nagi to my father’s annual corporation parties, all because I didn’t want to be alone. Didn’t even consider what Nagi wanted to do.” 

“Listen,” Ryusei said firmly, “If there's one thing I do know, it’s that you weren’t the one who screwed up.” 

Ryusei looked Reo in the eyes,

“You didn’t deserve all of this.” 

Letting a small smile form on his lips, (a real one this time), Reo sighed.

“Thanks for helping me through all of this,” Reo said. 

“Don’t sweat it,” Ryusei replied as Reo let out a yawn, “You can crash here too.”

Resting his head on Ryusei’s pillow Reo closed his eyes. He hadn’t noticed how tired he actually was until now. Walking for hours then balling his eyes out made Reo want nothing more than to fall asleep. Ryusei stood, tucking the blanket to Reo’s chin.

“Thanks… Ryu…” Reo whispered before drifting into sleep. 

Standing beside the now unconscious Reo, Ryusei stayed silent. Crouching down slightly Ryusei let his hand shift down towards Reo. Brushing stray purple locks from Reo’s face, Ryusei smiled gently. 

Then suddenly, as if he was burned, Ryusei snatched his hand away from Reo. The sleeping boy didn't stir from the sudden motion. Ryusei breathed out slowly. Letting his hands rest on the edge of the bed, Ryusei buried his head in his arms. 

“Ah, fuck,” Ryusei turned his head to gaze on Reo. Frowning slightly Ryusei stared at the boy. 

“Look what you do to me…” 

-

The next morning Reo awoke to the smell of coffee and eggs. Turning in the sheets Reo groaned, it had to be the crack of dawn. Checking the time Reo saw it was four thirty am. He quickly shoved Nagi’s ring in his pocket. Walking out from Ryusei’s room Reo was surprised to not see Ryusei, but a woman. 

Turning from away from the stove the woman faced Reo. Long white hair, same tan skin, and a pretty face. This was definitely Ryusei’s mother. 

Bowing quickly Reo greeted her, “Good morning ma’am.” 

“Oh, there's no need for that,” She said waving her hand, “Are you a friend of Ryu’s?” 

“I… Yes?” Reo said hesitantly. 

“Come, come,” Ryusei’s mother gestured towards the empty seat. Reo obliged as Ryusei's mother shot him a welcoming smile. 

“What’s your name dear?”

“Reo Mikage, “ Reo answered, “You can just call me Reo.” 

The woman grinned, scarily similar to Ryusei’s own smile, “Well it’s nice to meet you, Reo.”

“Nice meeting you as well.” 

“Ah,” Ryusei’s mother sighed softly, “It’s kind of weird to say but, I’m really glad that Ryusei has you.”

Tilting his head Reo asked, “What do you mean?” 

“Well y’know, a mom’s worries,” Ryusei’s mother said nodding towards the sleeping Ryusei who was laying on the couch about three-fourths his size. He must have slept on the couch when Reo passed out on his bed. He’ll have to thank Ryusei later.

“I’m not around much, so I don’t see Ryu often throughout the day,” She explained, “Ryu also doesn’t have many friends. The idiot keeps getting in fights that scares most people away.”

Reo stayed quiet as Ryusei’s mother went on. 

“With little friends and him leaving us,” Ryusei's mother sighs, “He’s a lonely boy. Ryu says it doesn’t bother him, but I can tell.” 

“So that’s why,” Ryusei’s mother smiled widely.

“I’m glad he has a friend like you, Reo.” 

Ryusei? Lonely? Reo hadn’t even thought of the boy in that light. 

“Is my mom saying weird things again?” Ryusei yawned behind him. Reo flinched at his sudden appearance. 

“I do not say weird things!” Ryusei’s mother scolded. 

“The eggs are burning.”

“Crap!” Ryusei mothers frantically turned towards the burning eggs on the stove. Ryusei chuckled as he took the seat next to Reo. 

“Sorry about her,” Ryusei said, “My mom can talk a lot about nothing. She didn’t bother you, did she?”

Reo shook his head, “No, of course not.” 

Setting two plates in front of the boys, Ryusei’s mother served them some slightly burnt eggs. Wiping her hands on a towel she smiled. 

Ryusei raised an eyebrow teasingly, “You want us to eat these burnt eggs?” 

Ryusei’s mother scoffed, “They’re only a little burnt! How could you say that to your mother?”

“How could you expect me to eat these burnt eggs?”

Reo chuckled at the two’s interaction.

“I’ll eat them,” Reo said.

“You really don't have to,” Ryusei whispered, “My mom’s a really bad cook.” 

“Why you!” Ryusei’s mother slapped her son playfully on the head. Ryusei laughed as Reo grinned. Reo couldn’t recall a breakfast like this with his own parents. It was nice. 

“After you’re done eating, get ready,” Ryusei told him. 

“Where are we going?”

Ryusei shot him a wink as he replied, “Secret.”

The two finished eating breakfast, Ryusei ending up eating his mother’s slightly burnt eggs. Ryusei had quickly changed clothes as well. They proceeded to wash up before Ryusei was dragging Reo out the door. 

“Thank you for having me,” Reo thanked Ryusei’s mother as he stood at the door. 

“You’re welcome here anytime,” She said smiling.

“Come on little bun!” Ryusei called from down the hall, “Bye Mom!” 

Bowing slightly Reo said goodbye, then following Ryusei down the hall. Getting into his car, Ryusei handed Reo a piece of cloth.

“Put this on,” Reo narrowed his eyes at the other.

“Don’t worry,” Ryusei laughed, “I won’t do anything dirty. Just don’t want you to see where we’re going.” 

“Fine,” Reo huffed, “But don’t think I noticed you bringing rope as well. I better not be getting kidnapped.” 

“You’re safe in my hold, my little purple bun,” Ryusei grinned as Reo tied the piece of cloth round his head. 

Reo felt the start of the car, Ryusei driving him somewhere. It was about a twenty minute drive, and Reo had no clue where they were headed. Soon the car finally stopped. Ryusei guided Reo out of the car. 

Hand in hand Ryusei walked Reo. The two walked for another ten minutes before they came to a halt. 

“Okay you can take it off now.” 

Tugging the cloth from his face Reo let his eyes adjust to the light. They were outside, trees surrounded them. In fact, they stood at the foot of a steep wall of rock and dirt. 

“Uh,” Reo started, “What are we doing here exactly?” 

Hitting a nearby tall rock Ryusei grinned, “We’re going to rock climb.” 

Reo let his mouth drop slightly, “Hah?” 

He had just now noticed the rope hanging over Ryusei’s shoulders. No way was this happening. That was what Reo thought. But now, while Reo was half way up the wall of rock, Reo was really regretting ever agreeing to this.

“C’mon you got it!” Ryusei encouraged him from above.

“How the hell did you convince me to do this?!” Reo cried as he gripped onto the hard rock tightly. 

“No idea!” Ryusei chuckled, “But there’s no turning back now!”

Heart beating in his chest, Reo willed himself to grab onto another ledge. The rope tied to his waist connecting him to Ryusei was almost too tight. Reo breathed out slowly, raising his leg to sit on a higher rock. 

Reo followed Ryusei’s movement carefully. He wasn’t going to risk falling. 

“Please tell me you’ve done this before,” Reo asked loudly.

“Rock climbed? Of course,” Ryusei said, “Never here though.”

Reo rested his forehead gently on the wall of rock, “You’re not making me feel any better.” 

“Don’t worry!” Ryusei called, “I got you.” 

Miraculously, Reo made it towards the top of the wall. Climbing on the rocks made Reo gut turn in on itself. He had never rock climbed before, let alone without proper equipment. Even so, Reo had somehow made it towards the top. 

“Almost there,” Ryusei said looking down. He had made it towards the top and now was waiting for Reo.

Reo took another step up, breathing heavily. Shit, this was scary.

Ryusei extended his hand out to Reo, “Here, I’ll pull you up.”

Counting a quick one, two, three, Reo reached his hand towards Ryusei. Ryusei grabbed his arm with both hands. Using all his strength Ryusei pulled Reo up and over the last ledge. Reo hit the hard source of the ground with a grunt.

Laying on his back, Reo huffed, “I thought I was gonna die.” 

Ryusei chuckled as he stood, brushing his hands on his pants. Lending his hand to him Ryuse helped Reo stand as well. 

“Well you’re not dead yet,” Ryusei said, “Look at this.” 

Looking forward, Reo suddenly knew where he was. The cliffside. Where he and Nagi had their first date. He hadn’t noticed where he was since he was preoccupied with worrying not to fall to the ground. The sun was rising, casting a golden like hue on the town below. Reo breathed out slowly. It was beautiful. 

“What are we doing here,” He asked Ryusei quietly. 

“This was where you had your first date, right?” Ryusei asked. 

“Yes,” Reo turned towards the boy, “But how’d you know that?”

Ryusei let out a quick breath, “Well you hinted at it up a few times when we talked. And I’m just painfully perceptive.”

Reo looked down, “Okay so what are we doing? I don’t exactly want to be here after yesterday.” 

“You still have it, don’t you?” 

Ryusei took a step forward. Taking his hand Reo knew what Ryusei was talking about. 

“Your ring,” Ryusei continued, “And his.” 

“What about it?” Reo muttered. 

Ryusei sighed as he turned towards the edge of the cliff looking at the rising sun. 

“Listen to me,” Ryusei said, “When I was a kid I used to throw away a lot of things that didn’t feel right anymore. I threw out toys or games when they didn’t spark the same kind of joy in me.” 

Ryusei turned to face Reo, “And from what I can tell from last night, he doesn’t spark anything but pain in you now.”

Reo stayed silent as he listened to Ryusei. The ring on his finger and in his pocket feeling heavy in his hold. 

“So I brought you here, to the spot of your first date,” Ryusei sighed, “So you could throw away your own baggage as well.” 

Reo took in a shaky breath. He turned to look out on the glowing city. He couldn’t tell if it was Ryusei’s words or the morning wind that made him shiver. Digging in his pocket, Reo held out Nagi’s ring. Looking down at it Reo felt his heart clench. 

“I don’t know if I can,” Reo whispered. 

Gently using his hand to guide Reo’s chin, Ryusei looked him in the eyes, “Take all the time that you need. I’ll be here.” 

For a long time Reo didn’t say anything. He gripped Nagi’s ring in his palm tightly. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just toss the ring like it was nothing. Not because Reo bought it himself, but because it represented the entirety of their relationship. 

From the beginning to the end. 

Nagi had meant the world to Reo. Nagi with his soft smile and gentle words. Reo couldn’t help but think of the boy. 

He thought of Nagi, the quiet boy he met on that staircase. The Nagi who took him to this cliffside for their first date. It was Nagi who had been by Reo’s side for the past four years. Reo pursed his lips tightly. 

Nagi… Nagi…. Nagi… 

Nagi, who kissed him on the lips after dark. Nagi, who held his hand when Reo felt alone. Nagi, the boy who filled Reo’s days with happiness. And Nagi, who looked so unfamiliar in their last fight. 

Even with his flaws, even with the pain of Nagi cheating, Reo couldn’t help but think.

He missed him. 

Feeling his eyes gloss over slightly, Reo wiped his face. He knew things were never going to be the same. Reo, who hurt Nagi all this time, and Nagi who had done the same in his betrayal. Even if it was what Reo wished for with every fiber of his being, they would never be the same. 

Taking a deep breath Reo walked towards the edge of the cliffside. The sun has nearly risen by now. 

Sliding his own ring off his finger, Reo placed the two rings in his palm. 

Reo couldn’t hold on to false hope. Gritting his teeth Reo gripped the rings tightly before raising his arm. In one swift motion, Reo threw the rings off the cliff with all of his might. 

Watching the rings fall for a moment, Reo lost sight of them in the next second. And as the rings fell from the sky, the sun had fully risen. Reo let out a shaky breath. 

Ryusei took a step next to him. 

“Fuck him,” Ryusei said. 

Laughing at Ryusei’s blunt words Reo responded, “Yeah, fuck him.”

All of Reo’s emotions welled in his chest. Everything that Nagi was to Reo hung on the tip of his tongue. The happiness, pain, and memories of their relationship. It was thrown out by Reo’s own hands. And with one final shout, Reo let go everything he felt for the boy. 

“FUCK YOU, NAGI SEISHIRO!”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi a slight pov change in this chapter! enjoyy

“So how are you feeling?” 

Reo turned towards his left to look at Ryusei. Ryusei has offered to drive him home after their little rock climbing adventure. And feeling refreshed, Reo decided it was about time to head back home. Oddly enough, Reo didn't exactly want to go back, he just knew it would spell more trouble if he didn’t. 

Reo hummed, “Better, I guess.”

“Mhm, good.”

“Really though,” Reo yawned, “Thanks for doing this. It was what I needed.” 

“Yeah no problem,” Ryusei chuckled, “I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.” 

Reo didn’t have a chance to question the other as Ryusei pulled to the front of Reo’s estate. 

“Well your free ride ends here,” Ryusei grinned, “Maybe you should tip your chauffeur.” 

“Sure.”

“Huh?”

Reo laughed as he opened his door. Turning back he was met with the face of Ryusei, who looked too confused. 

“How about Thursday?” Reo offered, “I’ll take you out to eat for thanks.” 

“I was only joking y’know,” Ryusei said.

“I know,” Reo looked down slightly with a soft smile, “Just let me treat you this one time. You never know if it’ll happen again.” 

Ryusei stared at the other for a moment before sighing, “Fine, only because you’re offering. I’m going to order the most expensive shit.” 

Climbing out of the car Reo shot, “Asshole.” 

“See you Thursday my little purple bun!”

Reo closed the car door as Ryusei laughed. Walking to his front gate Reo punched in the code. With a mechanical beep, the gate opened. Reo looked over his shoulder to see Ryusei finally pull away from the curb. Smiling, Reo entered through the gate. As he walked to his house the gate shut behind him. 

As Reo entered his home he yawned. The house was (per usual) quiet. Opening the fridge Reo grabbed a water bottle. Reo twisted the cap off as he turned. 

Coming from the hall came his father. With loud footsteps his father walked straight towards Reo. 

“Oh father, I-,”

With no warning, Reo’s father slapped him. Hard. With enough force to have Reo drop the bottle, water splashing on the ground, his father had slapped him. Stunned, Reo couldn’t say a word. 

“After everything I do,” His father growled, “You think it’s okay to skip out on meetings.” 

Behind his father his mother rushed towards him, “Honey there’s no need for-,”

Raising a hand his father silenced her. 

“You’re being a damn disappointment,” His father snarled. The sting of his words hurt almost as much as the slap. 

Looking down Reo whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

“If you slip up one more time,” His father continued, “Consider your life out of school and work over.” 

With that his father turned on his heel, storming out of the room. His mother followed hesitantly after her husband. He didn’t follow after his parents begging for forgiveness. Instead, Reo bent down to pick up the water bottle from the ground. Part of Reo blamed himself for never telling them about Nagi. The other part of him wanted to slap his father back. Both sides weren’t making him feel the greatest. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this damn house once more. 

Reo had a meeting tonight, his head reminded him.

He was tied down, that much Reo knew. Strapped down to his parents will. He knew it, he really did. Even so, Reo never could will himself to disobey. Ever since he was a child Reo was told to never disobey his parents. So he never did. Going to meeting after meeting, becoming student president, pursuing activities he had no real interest in. It was a constant race for their approval. 

Nagi was right. Even in his relationship Reo didn’t want to disappoint. He was too scared to tell him parents about being in a relationship, much less a gay one. So he never did. Reo kept Nagi like his dirty little secret. Maintaining his picture perfect image while meeting with Nagi in secret. 

But maybe, for the first time in his life, Reo wanted to disobey. 

He remembered the feeling of climbing the cliff. It was terrifying, sure, but Reo had never felt anything more exhilarating. The wind in his hair and the rocks on his palms was so real and raw. And the sheer freedom he felt when reaching the top, was a feeling that Reo was already addicted too. And his body ached to feel it again. 

Reo thought of Ryusei. Ryusei was always free, Reo thought. He did as he pleased when he pleased. Though getting into fights was something Reo didn’t understand. But despite his troublesome habits, Ryusei was still free. He had said it himself, he was searching for the thing that made his heart keep beating. 

Reo smiled gently. 

The thing that made his heart keep beating.

A passion. 

Never once did Reo stop to think about what his own passion might be. 

Ryusei was everything Reo couldn’t be. It pained Reo to think about. Reo wanted to be like Ryusei. He wanted to do what he wanted, free from the fear of disappointing. He wanted to chase his passion, whatever that might be. He wanted to be free. 

That feeling he got on top of the cliff, Ryusei had caused it. 

Being with Ryusei made Reo feel… alive. 

Maybe it was a bad thing, a small voice in his head called out. Being around Ryusei would only cause trouble. Gritting his teeth Reo thought, to hell with it. Trouble? Perhaps that was something he needed. With his parents chains around his neck Reo wanted to break free. And if trouble was the key, so be it. 

Reo pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts he stopped at Ryusei. He had received his contact information when Ryusei once stole his phone. Reo didn’t stop him when he entered his number. 

Reo’s thumb paused over his screen. 

He was scared. 

Scared that if he did this, something was going to change. That his life would never be the same. Reo was scared that he was going to fall from the pedestal his parents put him on top of. 

He wasn’t ready to break free. Not yet. 

Even if that’s the case, Reo thought, he still craved that feeling. And there was nothing stopping him from chasing after it. In his free time. As soon as possible. So, with quick fingers Reo shot Ryusei a text message. 

To: Ryusei  
how about we change our lunch date to tomorrow? 

-

Shindou Ryusei was observant. 

Painfully observant. Ryusei has always been like this, even since he was a kid. He picked up on things that most people didn’t. And with the first encounter he had with Reo Mikage, Ryusei read him like a book. 

Reo Mikage. 

Ryusei wasn’t an idiot. He was well aware of the power and influence the Mikage corporation held in the business world. He also was well aware that the Mikage family had one son, a single heir. So when in his first encounter Reo told Ryusei to call him ‘Reo’, it was all Ryusei needed. 

Reo Mikage was a caged bird. 

He was trapped in a cage made by his parents. Despite this, Reo still sang for them. Reo wanted to distance himself from the name ‘Mikage’, yet he did everything a future heir could do. 

Thinking back to when Reo came to him, bursting out into tears, made Ryusei pity the boy. And when Reo told him that his parents didn’t even know of Nagi, his long term boyfriend, Ryusei pitied him even more. Reo had let the claws of his parents extend to the point of breaking. And Reo broke. 

As Ryusei held the sobbing Reo in his arms he knew that he broke. Reo had absolutely with out question finally broken down. 

Ryusei knew the pain of losing a loved one, almost too well. 

After dropping Reo off Ryusei returned to his home. Entering inside Ryusei found his mother was still home. She sat comfortably on the couch, looking as though she was waiting for him. 

“Ryusei,” His mother spoke. 

“Yeah mom?” 

“Are you alright sweetheart?” His mother asked in a concerned tone. 

Humming as he looked in the fridge Ryusei answered, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Because,” She frowned, “Today is the day he left.” 

Ryusei didn’t need to ask who ‘he’ was. 

His father. 

And Ryusei knew today was the anniversary of his leaving. On this day, too many years ago for Ryusei to count, his father left. Without any warning or good bye, he left. One day he was with them. And the next he was gone. Ryusei never fully understood why. 

Ryusei swallowed thickly, “I’m fine mom.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Ryusei said, “I don’t care anymore.” 

“I beg to differ,” His mom retorted as she stood from the couch, “I knew you loved him.” 

Ryusei hated that he did love his father. He so desperately wanted to resent the man. For leaving them, for leaving him. Ryusei wanted to hate him for breaking him. 

After he left, Ryusei wasn’t the same. He had loved his father, and him leaving was like a knife to his chest. Ryusei didn’t trust people after that. He didn’t want to feel the pain of them leaving. Not again. So, Ryusei distanced himself. He didn’t make many friends and he broke off the few friendships he did have. Somehow, this gained Ryusei a reputation. A bad one at that. 

Ryusei got into fights. With teachers, students, anyone who got too close. Ryusei can admit it went too far a few times. He didn’t want to be like this. But it was what people expected from him. So what was he to do? 

The pain of his father leaving left him in shambles. No one but himself to pick up the pieces. And Ryusei would be lying if he said the pain still didn’t hurt. 

Running his hand through his hair Ryusei sighed, “I’m sure mom. I’m okay. Don’t worry.” 

His mother crossed her arms, examining Ryusei’s face. 

“It’s a mother’s job to worry,” She said. 

“It’ll put wrinkles on your face,” Ryusei chuckled. His mother shot him a playful glare. 

Sighing, she said, “Fine.” 

Ryusei grinned at his mom.

“How about that boy?” His mother asked. 

“What about him?” Ryusei hummed. 

“Is he really just a friend?” His mother questioned. 

Now Ryusei didn’t have a crush on Reo Mikage, he told himself that. But Ryusei could admit he has an interest. 

Reo was a lot of things. Talented, smart, beautiful, and incredibly fun to tease, were all traits Ryusei admired in the boy. Being around Reo made Ryusei feel good. 

“Yes,” Ryusei sighed, “Just a friend.”

“Alright,” His mother yawned, “Just checking. It’s been a long time since you’ve let someone get this close.” 

His mother’s words shouldn’t have lingered inside Ryusei. Ever since his father left, Ryusei never let anyone get too close. He didn’t want to feel the pain of abandonment once again. So being told that a student was going to look over him when transferring, Ryusei didn’t think too much of it. 

But had Ryusei messed up?

Thinking back, Ryusei recalled memories with Reo. That day he spilt paint on Reo, then let him into his home. Even if he told himself it was a joke, he had been so close to the other that night. And when Reo took his cigarette, even if he needed Ryusei’s help. Ryusei didn’t actually want to help the other, did he? He just needed a smoking partner, right? Finally, last night. When Ryusei held Reo in his arms so tightly. He wasn’t going to leave Reo alone when he was clearly hurting. He was just trying to be a good friend. A friend, right?

Had Ryusei let Reo too close? 

-

The following weeks Ryusei thought too much. The words his mother told him kept popping up in his mind. So as he spent time with Reo, he asked himself: Did he let Reo get too close? 

Reo made good on his word. He took Ryusei out for lunch. It should have ended there. But somehow it kept happening. The two kept hanging out, whether it be at Ryusei’s house or out somewhere. Ryusei didn’t want Reo to be this close. But he also didn’t want to deny the other. 

So Ryusei went to lunch with Reo. He watched the new movie with him because Reo wouldn’t shut up about it. He let Reo over to his house so he could let him beat him at Mario Kart. And Ryusei baked cookies with him to prove he was a good cook. 

He liked hanging out with the boy, he did. Reo was fun to tease and interesting to talk to. But he couldn’t help but try to keep his distance. Try, at least. 

Reo, in many ways, was addicting. It was hard not to get swept away. But Ryusei tried. And he hoped he hadn't already fallen for the other. 

It was a bad day. 

Teachers were bugging him and other students wouldn’t stop bothering him. Usually, Ryusei could handle things like this. But his stress has been building up over the weeks and he was getting more irritable each day. And for no particular reason, Ryusei was mad today. 

It was his lunch period, and Ryusei left his lunch card in his car. Grumbling he made his way towards the parking lot. 

“You seem to be doing well.” 

As he was about to round a corner, Ryusei paused. The sound of a voice came from the other hall. Peeking around to look, Ryusei recognized the mess of white hair. Nagi, Reo’s ex-boyfriend, was talking to someone. And for whatever reason, Ryusei didn’t walk past the two and chose to listen in. 

“Well yeah,” Nagi said. 

The boy, who had black bangs and yellow under lights, tilted his head, “I heard he was really beaten up over it. You weren’t?” 

“Reo’s always been the emotional type.” 

Ryusei felt his breath catch in his throat at the mention of Reo’s name. 

The boy laughed, “Don’t tell me you have some kind of hidden cold-hearted personality.” 

“Hmm,” Nagi responded, “Well it’s not like I really cared. And I don’t particularly miss him.” 

He didn’t know why, but Ryusei felt his blood boil at Nagi’s words. Maybe it was because he saw Reo when he was broken. Reo had been crying so hard he couldn’t breath. Ryusei has held him for so long and so tight. But Nagi has just said he never cared? 

Gritting his teeth, Ryusei rounded the corner. 

“You’re a real asshole, aren’t ya?” Ryusei said. Nagi and the other boy looked up to him. Shit, Ryusei thought, this was a bad idea. 

“Who the hell are you?” Nagi glared. 

“I know him,” The black haired boy said, “Shindou Ryusei. That delinquent they sent over, he got into a fight with Kunigami.” 

Ryusei frowned as he scowled at the two. 

“So you’re the kid Reo was looking over,” Nagi narrowed his eyes at Ryusei. 

Walking slowly towards the two Ryusei shot, “And you’re the prick who made Reo cry.” 

Nagi crossed his arms, “What are you trying to do here?” 

“Nothing,” Ryusei simply spoke, “All I was saying is that you’re a real shitbag, y’know.” 

“Did Reo whine to you or something?” Ryusei stayed quiet as Nagi replied, “Crying to some delinquent, that’s pathetic. Even for Reo.” 

Ryusei continued to walk, now almost walking past the others. He wasn’t going to start anything. 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t get close to him,” Nagi smirked, “He’s a fucking pain to be around.” 

Screw it. 

Reaching out, Ryusei grabbed the front of Nagi’s shirt. He swung the boy towards the side and slammed him against the locker. With a loud banging noise, Nagi connected with the lockers. Ryusei glared harshly, his hand twisted in Nagi’s shirt. 

“Nagi!”

“Don’t, Bachira,” Nagi said, “He wont do anything.” 

The boy, Bachira glared from beside him. 

“Test me anymore and I’ll break your jaw off,” Ryusei growled. 

“If you're looking to get violent we can take this somewhere else,” Bachira piped in. 

Looking over his shoulder Ryusei laughed, “Like you would have half a chance going against me. Don’t waste my time.” 

“Then what are you trying to accomplish here?” Nagi asked. 

“Stay away from Reo,” Ryusei growled, “I don’t want to hear his name come out of your mouth again.” 

“What, protecting him now?” Nagi tilted his head slightly. Ryusei felt his grip tighten.

“Fine,” Nagi hissed, “It’s not like I ever intended to care about him again.” 

“You asshole,” Ryusei raised his arm to land a hit on Nagi’s jaw. 

“Ryusei!” 

The sound of Kunigami’s voice was enough to make Ryusei pause in his movements.Turning his head Ryusei saw Kunigami and Chigiri stand down the hallway. Kunigami shook his head slightly. Gritting his teeth Ryusei slammed his fist into the locker beside Nagi’s head. Nagi flinched slightly at the noise. 

Letting his shirt go, Ryusei stepped away from the boy. 

Ryusei turned to walk down the hall. As he walked past Kunigami and Chigiri, the two followed. Great. 

“Ryusei-,”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Ryusei cut Chigiri off. 

“Hey man wait up!” Kunigami grabbed Ryusei’s shoulder. Ryusei swung around, slapping Kunigami’s hand off of him. 

“Don’t touch me!” Ryusei growled. 

“Just listen!” Chigiri said, stepping forward, “We care a lot about Reo.” 

Ryusei presses his lips into a firm line. 

“We know you guys have been spending some time together lately,” Chigiri continued. 

“We don’t want your influence around him,” Kunigami suddenly said. Chigiri frowned and elbowed him harshly. 

Ryusei let out a dry laugh, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“What else would it mean?” Kunigami frowned, “You’re a bad influence on Reo.” 

“Kunigami!” Chigiri exclaimed.

“What?” Kunigami said, “It’s true!” 

Ryusei laughed as he felt a clench in his heart. He turned away, continuing to walk. Chigiri stood firmly. 

“We just want what’s best for Reo,” He called. 

“Don’t worry,” Ryusei swallowed, “I never wanted to get close to Reo anyways.”

-

Ryusei skipped art class. He didn’t want to face Reo after today. Life had other plans, though. As Ryusei exited the school once the day was over he was met with Reo waiting for him outside his classroom. 

Shit. He was pissed. 

“We need to talk,” Was all Reo said before dragging Ryusei away. 

They walked to a secluded area of the school, a place where not many people hung around. Reo’s back was faced to him as they arrived. 

Then, turning on his heel, Reo slapped Ryusei. 

Shocked, Ryusei held his cheek as Reo spoke in a low tone, “I didn’t ask you to stick up for me.” 

“Kunigami and Chigiri told me what happened,” Reo continued, “God, I was doing fine Ryusei. What were you thinking threatening Nagi?!” 

“He was talking shit about you,” Ryusei muttered. 

Reo ran a hand through his hair, “That’s not enough of a reason for you to start a fight.” 

“I say it is!” Ryusei objected, looking Reo in the eyes. 

“You’re not my fucking guardian!” Reo exclaimed, “I can take care of myself.” 

“Well sorry for trying to be a good friend, or whatever. Fuck,” Ryusei swore. 

“Listen Ryusei, I appreciate it and all,” Reo crosses his arms, “But you don’t have to be starting fights for me.” 

Ryusei tsked, “Yeah. I don’t. I’m just some evil delinquent who likes starting trouble for fun.” 

“I didn’t say that,” Reo narrowed his eyes.

“You didn’t have to!” 

Reo looked shocked at the raise in Ryusei’s voice. Even Ryusei didn’t know where it came from. Reo stepped forward, letting his arms fall to his sides. 

“What’s wrong Ryusei?” Reo asked worriedly. 

“How about we stop this,” Ryusei muttered, looking away from Reo’s gaze. 

“Stop what?” 

“Stop this!” Ryusei motioned in between them. 

Reo scowled, “I don’t know what this,” Reo copied Ryusei’s hand motion, “is!” 

“You’re not my boyfriend,” Ryusei said, “Stop pretending like you care.” 

Reo let confusion flicker through his face, “I don’t have to date you to care about you.” 

“Then is my form of caring wrong?” Ryusei said. He didn’t mean the words he was saying. He was just mad, and he was taking it out on Reo. He knew this but he didn’t stop. 

“Shit, Ryusei I don’t know,” Reo sighed. 

“No, I think you do,” Ryusei continued, “You said I shouldn’t be picking fights for you. And you’re right. How about I just stop caring then?” 

“What are you even saying?! I don’t care about Nagi anymore!” 

Ryusei laughed. 

“Take it from someone who’s been left before too, Reo,” Ryusei offered a fake smile, “You still care.” 

Stunned into silence Reo didn’t respond. It was the first time since meeting the boy that Ryusei had used his real name. Looking down, he bit his tongue. 

“Just,” Ryusei let out a deep breath, “Stay away from me for now.” 

Ryusei turned away from Reo as he walked away. Reo didn’t come after him. 

He had done it. He told Reo to stay away. Ryusei protected himself once again. Reo never should have gotten this close anyways. It was better to stop things now. Now Reo can go back to his life. Reo can keep being perfection, without Ryusei messing up his reputation. 

Reo would stay the student president. He would still be friends with Kunigami and Chigiri. He would keep living his life without any trouble. Without Ryusei.

Walking down the street, Ryusei breathed in slowly. 

Ryusei finally put distance between himself and Reo. 

So why did it hurt so badly? 

-

It’s been a week since Ryusei told Reo to stay away. Ever since then Ryusei avoided Reo like the plague. He skipped first period and art class. He didn’t eat lunch in his usual spot. Ryusei also stayed clear from all of the main hallways. 

He hadn’t said a word to Reo since then. Reo shot him a few texts, some longer than others. Ryusei ignored them. 

Despite all of this, Ryusei was feeling like shit.

Sitting in his small living room near the window Ryusei pulled out a cigarette. Lighting the end Ryusei brought it to his lips. He exhaled the smoke slowly, looking out the window. He didn’t even notice a figure come up behind him, picking the cig from his hands.

“What did I say about smoking?” His mom said, stubbing out the cigarette. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Ryusei questioned as his mother took a seat next to him. 

“I heard you’ve been skipping classes again,” His mom frowned, “I knew you would be home early, so I took off early as well.” 

Ryusei huffed, avoiding his mother’s gaze. 

“What’s going on, Ryu?” 

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit,” She said, “Is it Reo?” 

Ryusei stayed quiet for a moment, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

His mother sighed slowly. 

“Listen, Ryu,” She spoke softly, “I know it’s been hard for you ever since your father left.” 

Ryusei hoped he didn’t visibly stiffen at the mention of his dad. Ryusei chewed on the inward of his cheek. He didn’t want to look at his mom. 

“And I know,” She sniffled slightly, “It’s partially been my fault for not being here for you.” 

Ryusei whipped his head to look at his mom. She had glassed over eyes as she held her hands in her lap. Ryusei sat up quickly.

“Mom-,”

“But it’s time for you to move on,” She said, “Distancing yourself from others is not the solution.” 

Ryusei looked down, “But I’m not good for him.” 

“His friends even told me,” Ryusei muttered, “That I’m a bad influence…” 

“Since when have you cared about what others thought of you?” 

“Since Reo!” Ryusei ran his palm down his face, “What if I fuck up his life? I don’t want to mess things up for him.” 

“So you’re worried being around Reo will badly influence him?”

“Yes!” Ryusei sighed, “I’m worried… That I’ll just mess everything up.” 

His mom pressed her lips together, “That shows you care about him, Ryu.” 

Ryusei felt her hand rest on his knee comfortably. Looking up to meet his mom’s gaze, she smiled gently. 

“And I know from watching you guys, that he cares about you too.” 

“Are you sure?” Ryusei asked.

“Love,” His mother explained, “Is the mutual care of two people, no matter what anyone else thinks or says. I do believe both you and Reo care for each other.” 

Ryusei was quiet for a moment. Then, wordlessly, he opened his arms. His mom wrapped her arms around him, hugging tightly. Ryusei laughed gently as he pulled away after a moment. 

“Mom.”

“Yes, dear?”

“I think I made a big mistake.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale woo hoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty so much for reading and i never know if i’m up for it a sequel might come out but rlly ty for reading!!

Staring at his reflection Reo sighed. He didn’t exactly know how to make sense of recent events, and it was bugging him. 

It had all seemed to start with Ryusei transferring to his school. Nagi has broken up with him. The thought of it still made his heart ache, even if he didn’t want to admit it. But even so Reo found a way to cope with the seperation. Ryusei, being a main contributor to it. Ah, Ryusei. They had stopped talking about two weeks ago. Reo wanted to reach out to the boy. But it seemed like Ryusei didn’t want to be found. So that was okay. Really. 

Reo ran a hand through his hair. A stylist had used a cream to slick it back slightly. It was the night of the banquet and his mother pulled all the strings to make him look the best possible. That included his hair apparently. His bangs were uneven, but when were they not? 

He was dressed nicely. An elegant white suit and white button down underneath. There were gold buttons and cuffs that revealed his wealth. Pursing his lips Reo looked at himself. He looked like a future heir. Shaking his head Reo exited the bathroom. 

“Finally,” His father greeted. He and his mother stood waiting for Reo at the door. They were all dressed in crisp white. His father in a similar suit and his mother in a sleek gown. They looked perfect. 

His mother placed a hand on his shoulder with a gentle smile, “You look great dear.” 

Reo smiled slightly. They all were led to the waiting limo. Climbing in the back seat Reo stared out the window. It was a nice night, the moon cascading a bright light on the dark streets. 

“This goes without saying but do behave,” His father said, “This is an important event, for both me and you, son.” 

Reo didn’t respond. 

Soon the limo pulled into the venue. The venue of this year's banquet was specially picked by his father. A large planetarium, with tall walls and a glass ceiling. A night under the stars as he described it. Walking in it was clear how beautiful it was. The large hall was decorated with curtains and chandeliers. The tables each had a large bouquet of lilies in the center. Waiters were bustling about with silver trays in hand. 

Plucking a drink from one of the waiters Reo took a sip. They arrived as the banquet was about to begin. His father only had to check to see if everything was in order. This was Reo’s time to explore the room a bit more. 

Reo had to hand it to his father, this was the most beautiful the banquet has ever been as far back as he can remember. From the polished floors to the brightly lit stage in the distance, everything was perfect. Since the walls and ceiling were made out of glass, it made for a stunning view. With the brightly twinkling stars above and the bright lights of the city below it was breathtaking. 

Guests filled into the hall quickly and soon the subtle chatter of people and the low music filled Reo’s ears. Staring out the window with a drink in hand Reo noticed a figure stand next to him. Looking from the corner of his eye Reo chuckled.

Black hair swept to the side and dark eyelashes. The other was taller than him and wearing a clean black suit. Dark blue eyes looked playfully at him. Finally a familiar face. 

“It’s been quite a while,” Reo took a sip from his glass. 

“Indeed,” Rin said. 

Rin was an old friend of Reo’s. They had known each other for a long time, even longer than he had known Nagi. They had actually met at a banquet all those years ago. But Reo didn’t see much of Rin. Their family travels the world often, never staying for too long. Even without seeing him for many years Reo considered Rin a close friend. He was the only one who he felt understood him. 

“I thought you and your folks were staying in Dubai this year,” Reo said offhandedly. 

Rin yawned, “That’s what I thought. But it’s been a while and my father missed Japan. So we made the decision recently to come back.” 

“How long are you staying?”

“It seems for a while,” Rin hummed. 

Facing the other Reo smiled, “Well then, let’s catch up. I haven’t talked to you in years.” 

Reo and Rin settled in a table far away from the guests and noise. Reo asked Rin how he had been, what he had been up too. Rin responded accordingly. He explained his father had made some investments in Japan and it seemed time for his family to finally settle down. This made Reo grin, it meant Rin was staying. Reo could use a genuine friend about now. 

“Alone this year?” Rin has finally asked him. 

Sitting back in his seat Reo sighed, “Yeah… Nagi and I split.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Rin apologized, “Is this new?” 

“Fairly,” Reo frowned, “A lot of shit happened lately.” 

“You wanna tell me?” 

Reo nodded. So he told Rin everything. About Nagi and Ryusei, and everything that happened in between. He was glad to finally let loose and tell someone this. He always thought he could tell Chigiri or Kunigami, but he didn’t want to complicate things. After all, they still kept in touch with Nagi. So it was nice to finally tell someone how he felt. How he really felt. 

When he finished Rin whistled lowly. 

“Damn that’s a lot,” He chuckled. 

“Yup,” Reo said, popping the ‘p’. Rin took a sip from his glass before continuing. 

“So where are you at now? And this Ryusei guy, he seems interesting,” Rin asked. 

Reo snorted, “That’s one way to describe him.” 

“We’re not really talking right now,” Reo sighed, “Haven't seen him in like two weeks.”

“Eh?” Rin raises an eyebrow, “After all he did for you you guys aren’t talking?” 

“When you say it like that you make it seem like he liked me.” 

“Well didn’t he?” 

Reo looked at Rin, “Huh?” 

Rin chuckled, “So you’re telling me, he let you over to his place, comforted you after Nagi broke up with you, then defended you when he was talking shit. After all this he never liked you?” 

“Well I suppose I never thought about it like that,” Reo felt his face flush slightly. Did Ryusei like him all this time? Was Reo too distracted by what happened with Nagi to even notice?

“Listen, whether he had feelings for you or not, he seemed like a good friend,” Rin said, “I think you should talk to him. You shouldn’t lose a friend over something like this.” 

Reo nodded, “Thanks, Rin.” 

“Any time.” 

Crossing his legs Reo looked at the other, “So how about you? Anyone special?” 

Rin grunted slightly, “Aryu and Tokimitsu are the only ones bothering me at the moment. But that’s the usual.” 

Reo laughed at the other. Aryu and Tokimitsu were Rin’s close friends. Actually, as closed off as Rin is, Reo could go as far to say they were his only friends. Reo was glad Rin had other people to pester him. Leaning back in his seat the two enjoyed a silence. The only sound came from the chatter of the guests and the piano playing the background. 

After a while Rin spoke. 

“The pianist is great,” He said offhandedly. Reo hummed in approval. He tried to remember the pianist’s name, before the banquet his father told him about it. 

Looking across the hall towards the stage Reo tried to get a look at the pianist. Maybe then he could remember his name. But there on the stage was something he could not believe. 

“Oh my god,” Reo spoke quietly. 

A familiar head of white hair sat on the bench of the piano, fingers gliding across the keys. His tan skin seemed to glow under the lights of the hall. He was even wearing a suit. That was something Reo never expected. With a blank mind Reo stood from his chair. 

He started to walk towards the crowd to the stage. In the back of his mind Reo heard Rin call after him. He did respond. Reo could only focus on the boy sitting under the spotlights playing the piano. Finally arriving at the stage Reo took a moment to say something. 

“Ryusei,” Reo whispered slowly. The other met his gaze, his golden eyes having that familiar teasing look. He didn’t respond but Reo knew he was listening. 

“How,” Reo trailed off, “How are you here?” 

“Not now my little bun,” Ryusei grinned, “I’m playing.” 

Reo glared, “You can play later, I want to know how you got in here without an invite.” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ryusei said as if it was the most common thing in the world, “I snuck in.”

Reo let his mouth gape. Of fucking course. How Ryusei has even pulled it off amazed Reo. He guessed Ryusei snuck in under the title of the hired pianist. He really couldn’t believe this. 

Climbing up on the stage Reo pulled Ryusei off the bench. Gripping his arm, Reo led Ryusei away from the crowd. Ryusei seemed to go along with it, letting himself get pulled away. Reo guided the other into another room, the actual planetarium. There were no guests allowed here and it was the perfect place for Reo to question the boy.

As the door shut Reo swung around to face Ryusei. 

“First off, how the hell did you sneak in?!” Reo asked. 

Ryusei looked off towards the side, “I uh, snuck in the gates and said I was the entertainment. Then I got in and they told me to start playing.” 

Blinking Reo didn’t even want to fully understand, “Uh, okay… Second, why the hell are you here?” 

Taking a deep breath Ryusei responded, “Listen Reo, I fucked up.” 

Reo stayed silent as Ryusei explained himself. 

“For as long as I can remember I have distanced myself from people. I did stupid things and refused to let anyone too close,” Ryusei said, “I didn’t want to get attached to people. I was afraid they were gonna leave me. Just like how my dad did.” 

His dad? 

“You were the first person who felt like a friend in a long time,” Ryusei took a step forward, “At first I just thought teasing you was funny. You were just someone I liked to get a reaction from. But that night, you came to me crying and all I wanted to do was to make you smile again. It was after that I realized you were closer to me then I imagined.” 

Ryusei took a deep breath, “And I was scared of it. Shit, it scared me. You were the first real friend I had since I was a kid. I was afraid of losing you. I was so convinced you were gonna leave me. So I thought it was better if I was the one who left first.” 

“Is that why you haven’t spoken a word to me in two weeks?” Reo finally spoke. 

Nodding Ryusei said, “At first I thought if I avoided you things would go back to normal. But it didn’t. I realized I had made a big fucking mistake.” 

Reo laughed slightly, “Is that so?” 

Ryusei gripped his shoulders then, having Reo look him in the eyes. Reo felt his breath catch in his throat, and the grip on his shoulders tighten. He looked at Ryusei clearly. The glow of the stars shining above them was the only thing lighting the room. The shine of the stars casted shadows on Ryusei’s face, but he still looked handsome as ever. Reo saw the bob of Ryusei’s throat as he gulped. 

“All my life I’ve been searching for something that feels right,” Ryusei whispered. Reo faintly remembers the many trophies and certificates lining Ryusei’s room. 

“And I might be wrong here. Hell, I don’t even care,” Rysei continued. 

“But you, Reo Mikage, feel right,” He finally said. 

Reo felt his heart hammer in his chest. Everything seemed to slow, as if time had stopped and the only thing that existed was Ryusei. The two of them, right here, right now. Under the stars in this dark room. Ryusei’s hands around him and his eyes searching for something. Ryusei has said Reo felt right. 

Blinking Reo was broken out of his trance as Ryusei started to talk once again. 

“I mean, I don’t know. Like if you don’t feel the same or if I’m just being dumb or-,” 

Reo grabbed the collar of Ryusei’s suit. He didn’t think as he pulled Ryusei against his chest, only letting his body move on its own. But without saying a word Reo crashed his lips against Ryusei. 

Ryusei only let a second of surprise last on his face before deepening the kiss. He gripped Reo’s waist tightly, keeping him locked in his hold. Reo hummed as he wrapped his arms around Ryusei’s shoulders. Tilting his head slightly Ryusei moved against Reo’s lips in a way that sent shivers down his spine. 

Finally pulling away Ryusei grinned. 

“Well I won’t say I’m disappointed,” He chuckled.

“Has anyone told you that you talk too much?” Reo smirked. 

Leaning up, Reo placed his lips back on Ryusei. Reo felt the smile on Ryusei’s lips as he pressed against them. Opening his mouth slightly Reo allowed Ryusei in. His mind buzzed with this feeling. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

Reo thought he understood. With Ryusei in his arms something inside of him finally clicked. The feeling of being exactly where he wanted to be. He felt right with Ryusei. Because being with Ryusei felt so different than anything he ever felt before. 

When he was with Nagi, he always aimed for approval. Somewhere inside of him Reo knew he didn’t really love Nagi. He depended on Nagi to be his escape from his parents. He always wanted to please Nagi to keep him around. They had been with each other for so long. Reo was just afraid of losing him. In his mind Reo could thank Nagi. For all the good years they spent together. And for the realization that he didn’t need someone to depend on. All Reo needed was himself and what he wanted. And back then, he didn’t want to be with Nagi. He just needed something, someone, to distract him from his parents. They both were at fault for the split. Even if Reo missed the precious memory he had of the other, he knew it was for the best. 

Ryusei has helped him realize his own worth. 

When he first held that cigarette against his lips. He had asked him why he was aiming to please his parents. Or when he brought him to that cliff. He had given a chance to throw away the memories of always trying to please Nagi. When he was with Ryusei, Reo felt free. He felt free from his parents, and free from any expectation he had. Reo wanted to be around Ryusei. 

So having his lips pressed against his it made Reo feel as though he was back up on that cliff. 

Thrilling, a bit scary, and most importantly it felt right.

Under the stars and with Ryusei in his hold, Reo didn’t want to let go. The clink of the door broke the two from each other. Looking towards the side Reo spotted Rin entering. Quickly stepping away from Ryusei, Reo let a shy smile on his lips. 

“Rin,” Reo greeted, “Uh, this is Ryusei.” 

“A friend?” Ryusei asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Rin answered, “I see you’ve made up. Or something.” 

“I guess?” Reo sounded as if he was asking a question rather than confirming Rin’s question. 

“Uh, okay, anyways,” Rin said slowly, “Your father is looking for you.” 

Letting Rin lead the way the three made it back into the main hall. From the stage Reo saw his father behind a microphone. Meeting his eyes his father let a wide smile spread on his lips. 

“Reo! My son! Come up here and say something,” His father said into the mic. It seemed all heads turned towards Reo with waiting eyes. 

Reo looked at Rin, who nodded. Slowly Reo walked towards the stage. His father stepped aside as Reo stood before the crowd. 

“Ah, yes,” He said. Reo felt a small pressure build in his chest. Looking at the sea of guests Reo felt his mouth go dry. What was he doing? 

Looking towards the back Reo locked eyes with Ryusei. Like a warm blanket, Reo felt comforted at the sight of the other. He took in a shaky breath. Reo had thought of a bad idea. 

“As many of you know, my name is Reo Mikage,” Reo cleared his throat, “Heir of the Mikage Corporation.” 

“Thank you for coming out tonight,” He continued. Only meeting Ryusei’s gaze Reo gulped, “And uh, I would like to say something.” 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what I want to do in life, what is my passion,” Reo looked towards his father, “And working here, becoming the next chairman of the corporation; isn’t what I want to do.”

A small murmur rippled through the crowd. Reo saw something shift in his father’s gaze. Ah, shit. 

“I just wanted to say that inheriting the company is something I never was truly passionate about, and I finally found enough courage to refuse the position,” Reo looked back at the crowd. 

“Thank you.” 

Reo didn’t look back at his father as he stepped down from the stage. The crowd of guests seemed to part as Reo made his way back to Ryusei and Rin. Without saying a word Ryusei slung an arm around Reo’s shoulders, walking towards the exit. No one called after him. 

Reo walked out the doors and out the gates with Ryusei’s arm around his shoulder. By the time they were on the dimly lit street Reo paused in his steps. Then he laughed, hard and from his chest. Nothing was funny, if anything it was the opposite. But Reo still broke out into laughter, Ryusei falling into chuckles with him. 

“Holy shit,” Reo huffed, “I can't believe I did that.”

“I,” Ryusei emphasized, “Can’t believe you did that.” 

“Oh god,” Reo said as the realization finally hit him, “I’m going to die. I just told all of my fathers associates that I’m not taking over the company.”

“You did.”

“I did.”

“Insane.”

“Fucking batshit.” 

Ryusei let out a bark of laughter, “You never cease to amaze me, Mikage.” 

Reo put his hands to his face groaning a bit. Maybe he really did go insane. The old Reo Mikage would never imagine defying his inheritance. Especially not in front of everyone his father works with. 

“Can I ask why?” Ryusei asked, “It was unexpected to say the least.” 

Reo huffed, “I really don’t know what came over me. It’s just, everything seemed to build up. And when I looked at you… I just wanted to throw everything away. So I did?” 

Taking Reo’s hands in his own Ryusei grinned. 

“You’re amazing, really,” He said, “But are you okay? Do you wanna crash at my place?” 

“Thank you, but no,” Reo replied, “I can't keep running from my parents. I’m ending this tonight.” 

Ryusei hummed in understanding, “Can I at least walk you home?” 

“I would like that,” Reo smiled. 

-

Never in his life did Reo feel like this. It was like he was skydiving or bungee jumping. Everything was so sudden, but so thrilling. 

Ryusei walked Reo all the way home. His legs felt like jelly by the time he arrived there. On the way they talked. Ryusei has confessed everything he felt, and Reo in return. They had each come to an understanding with each other. 

Talking with Ryusei made Reo realize a lot about himself and of the other boy. He thinks Ryusei felt the same. 

When they arrived at Reo’s gate Ryusei spoke. 

“I’ll be here if things go south,” Ryusei told him. 

Facing him Reo nodded once, “I’ll see you Monday?” 

Ryusei let a smile spread on his lips. He then placed his palms on the sides of Reo’s face, leaning down. The kiss was gentle, reassuring. It made Reo feel safe. 

Pulling away Ryusei echoed, “Monday.” 

Ryusei has called a cab to take him home. Reo watched as he climbed into the car, sending him a final look. He then entered his home, and sat on his family's sofa. He was going to wait for his parents. 

When they had finally arrived Reo had built up enough confidence to greet them. 

“I think we need to talk,” He said as the two entered. 

His father only huffed, his mother nervously looking at him. Wordlessly they sat across from Reo. Reo took that as his cue to start talking. 

“First off, I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to not tell you anything beforehand. I should have told you how I felt from the beginning rather than announcing it at the banquet,” Reo apologized, “But what I said is how I truly feel. If you can’t accept that… Then I don’t know what to say.” 

It was silent for a minute. Finally his father sat up straight, his elbows resting on his knees. 

“I’m disappointed, Reo,” He said quietly. 

Reo knew those words were coming. But it didn’t hurt any less. Biting his lip he looked down into his lap. This was the first time he truly felt like a failure to his parents. 

“I wish you would have said something,” His father continued, “I don’t know what to say either.” 

His father stood, running a hand through his graying hair. He let out a deep sigh. He didn’t look at Reo. 

“It’s late. We can figure this out sometime else.” 

With that his father's footsteps echoed in the quiet home. His mother stood as well, pausing before Reo. She hugged Reo gently, whispering into his ear. 

“No matter what happens, you will always be our son. Alright?” 

Reo nodded and his mother pulled away. Her heels clinked on the tile floor as she walked after his father. Reo let out a shaky breath. He didn’t know if he had succeeded or not. After a minute Reo climbed the stairs to his room. He washed up and changed, laying in his sheets. 

Closing his eyes Reo was quiet. He couldn’t sleep. His head was too full. Sitting up Reo climbed out of his bed. He paced towards his bookshelf. Reaching for a certain book Reo opened the cover. A secret compartment hid a cigarette box and a lighter he stole a long time ago. 

Holding the box and lighter in his hand Reo walked towards his window. His room had a ledge that Reo sat on. Opening the window he looked out at the sky. The stars still shined the same as when Ryusei kissed him. Pulling a cigarette from the box Reo lit the end. Bringing it to his lips Reo inhaled slowly. 

Reo didn’t smoke, but for some reason he felt the urge to. Maybe it was the memory of Ryusei and him in that classroom. Or maybe it was the action of doing something his parents would frown upon. Either way it made Reo feel comforted and free. He blew out a cloud of smoke, watching it fade in the starry black sky. 

Reo allowed himself to stop and think for once. 

First about Nagi. How Nagi was still a part of him even though he hated it. Reo wondered, if Nagi apologized to him, what he would do? He really didn’t know. He missed the boy. Or maybe he missed the memory of him. But like all good things, they had come to an end. Reo was fine with leaving things how they were. The dust had settled and so had Reo. Nagi was better off without him, and Reo was better off without Nagi. But Reo didn’t deny the years he was happy with the other. 

“Sorry, Nagi,” Reo spoke quietly to himself. 

It was his final goodbye. An apology to him and an apology to what had happened. 

Inhaling another breath of smoke, Reo was reminded of Ryusei. He didn’t know how to feel about the other. Ryusei was someone Reo often admired. His freedom and confidence. What he had admired in him seemed to manifest in his own head. Ryusei had helped Reo find his own freedom and confidence. That was something Reo was eternally grateful for. 

Reo didn’t want to think about their relationship. He wanted to leave it as it was, because Ryusei was someone he truly trusted. Someone that was always there for him. He didn’t know if he wanted to date him. But if Reo knew one thing it was that he liked the feeling of Ryusei’s lips on his own. Running a hand over his face Reo sighed. The cigarette was almost dead. 

Looking out at the stars Reo wondered. It was scary to think of the future now. Before everything was set. But tonight Reo had ruined it. Now the future was unsure. And Reo could admit he was scared. What his future used to hold, Reo had let go. 

What did Reo want to do now?

How would he do it?

Did he even know what he wanted to do?

And would he be alone in the pursuit?

Would Ryusei still be around…?

Finally stubing out the cigarette Reo let out the last huff of smoke. He decided even if the future wasn’t set, Reo would grasp what he wanted. He wanted to make his own dream a reality. He wanted to be his own person. And he wanted to stay by Ryusei’s side. All of this thinking made his head hurt. 

His head was filled with thoughts. Thoughts of Ryusei and his parents. Thoughts of what was to come. And thoughts of what was left for him. 

With one last look to the stars, Reo made a promise. 

“Whatever is to come, I’ll face it,” He whispered. 

As he spoke it was though a puzzle had been completed. And that feeling filled Reo once more. The feeling like everything was going to be okay. 

That everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @illumilvr


End file.
